Brother's Keeper
by InuYashaReader
Summary: InuYasha goes to give Kagome her backpack back, but ends up having his own soul ripped from his body at the well. InuYasha wakes up, seven hundred years into the past, a youkai, and in the Lord of the Western Land's castle. That Lord is not Sesshomaru.
1. Scroll One

**BROTHER'S KEEPER**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Full Summary: InuYasha and Kagome get into another fight, which sends her into a huff back to her time. InuYasha goes to give Kagome her backpack back, but ends up having his own soul ripped from his body. InuYasha wakes up, seven hundred years into the past, a youkai, and in the Lord of the Western Land's castle. And that Lord is not Sesshomaru, how will InuYasha react when he sees his father? And what to do with a stubborn pup Sesshomaru? A new enemy emerges, and threatens the Inu rule; will InuYasha put aside his hate for his brother and work to get him back? Will they ever truly be brothers?**

**A/N: Well, here is my next story Brother's Keeper. Apart from my other fan-fictions, this one will not be a true Inu/Kag pairing. More on the lines of OC/Inu/Kag. There will be NO YAOI. I don't write nor do I read it. This is a true Brother/Brother, Father/Son relationship with a twist. So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Scroll One:**

A whiff of smoke was blowing in the damp evening air. The wind took the branches of a large tree overlooking the smokes home, a small human village. The village was starting to die off as many of the occupants began to enter their wooden homes once more for another long night.

Deep in the branches, a figure remained where he was, a Inu ear flicked in irritation as a small leaf brushed up against the skin. The hanyou pushed his back into the base of the tree and ran his claw on the branch he was currently sitting on.

Tapping a claw impatiently on his knee, his golden eyes scorned across the landscape, and eyed a movement near the bushes.

A young girl in the most unusual clothing emerged, her large bag slung over her shoulder. Her raven hair blew in the wind and picked up, she pulled a strand behind her ear and looked up at wordlessly at the hanyou.

Twitching his nose, the hanyou sat against the trunk and grunted, he knew why she was here, to tell him she was leaving for a few days to go take her weird 'egg-sams' thing, or whatever. The hanyou didn't want to argue, every time he did, he was either 'osuwari' or worse scorned in front of the entire village. Interacting with the miko from going to the well was like a stopping a wave that was destined to kill you, this time, he would rather run away from that wave then get blown off his feet from it.

"InuYasha..." The hanyou flicked an ear at the mention of his name. He looked down at the unusual dressed miko, she had sat down on one of the roots of the Goshinboku and was looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I already know wench, go already." InuYasha scorned. She blinked in surprise.

"Your not going to stop me?"

"No," InuYasha grumbled, "It just gives you an excuse to 'osuwari' me."

"InuYasha! That's not true!" The miko huffed. Damn, InuYasha thought, we already are getting into to a fight, and I'm not trying to stop her!

"Go home Kagome! Your just giving me a hard time!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome stopped and stared at him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I see you don't care!" She huffed. InuYasha's ears went back.

"I do!" InuYasha froze, but the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Kagome looked up at him and sighed.

"InuYasha, your still not over Kikyo's death, I'll just go." Kagome slowly turned away and headed into the woods without another word.

"Hey!" InuYasha pulled his ears back. Kikyo...InuYasha thought, the flash of memory hit him like stone, his tears, her tears...

InuYasha shook that thought from his head, he bounded down from the tree and darted after the miko.

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped in front of her just before she reached the well. "Look, I..."

THUNK! InuYasha whirled around to see a small kitsune pull back another pebble.

"Let her go home InuYasha!" The kitsune child snapped. "I'll hold him off Kagome, while you go for the well!"

"Shippo," Kagome giggled, "InuYasha is being InuYasha, its fine."

"Brat!" InuYasha hissed. He jumped for the kitsune and pounded a good one on the child's head.

"Oh, Kagome, InuYasha hurt me!" Shippo wailed.

"InuYasha, Osuwari!" InuYasha grumbled as his face hit dirt.

"Leaving Kagome-chan?" InuYasha looked up to see Sango and Miroku enter the scene. InuYasha frowned when he noticed the houshi holding his kazaana hand.

"Yes, Sango-chan," Kagome smiled, "I have exams to finish."

"Well we hope you defeat them with ease, Kagome-sama." Miroku gave a hentai smile.

"I hope so too." Kagome smiled back.

"Feh." InuYasha sputtered getting off the ground." We still have to defend Kohaku's shard, we don't have time for this!"

"InuYasha, I'll only be gone for a few days, can't you give a girl a break!" Kagome huffed, pulling off her backpack and putting her hands off her hips. "Is that all you care about, Shikon no Tama shards?"

"I..." InuYasha gurgled. "Damn it wench, Naraku is getting stronger by the..."

"Osuwari! And goodbye!" Kagome turned and huffed. InuYasha cursed as his face was planted into the ground once more.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"Bye!" Kagome waved and jumped into the well with a flash of light, she was gone.

"Bitch!" InuYasha spat. Grumbling, he dusted himself off and flung his hair back over his shoulder.

"InuYasha, why do you always have to fight with her?" Sango gave him a look.

"I was trying to avoid it this time!" InuYasha snapped.

"Well, apparently, you didn't do such a good..." Miroku started.

"Finish that, I'll rip your tongue out!" InuYasha said.

"Peace InuYasha," Miroku held up his hands, "I meant no harm."

"Whatever." InuYasha plodded down at the well. "All of you go back to Kohaku and guard the shard."

"Don't say what I have to do to protect my otouto." Sango gave InuYasha a glare. The youkai taijiya stormed away her hands gripping her boomerang and stalked into the woods.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't mention Kohaku right now InuYasha, you know how much it is effecting Sango."

"Yea, whatever." InuYasha grumbled. "Why don't you leave me alone!"

"Sure, sure." Miroku waved his hand. "Come on Shippo, InuYasha needs time to 'think things over'."

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"Why you...!" InuYasha started to stand up, but the two had already had disappeared into the woods. InuYasha hissed and sat back down next to the well. Hoisting Tessaiga over to his other shoulder he leaned back for a relaxing nap when something yellow caught his eye.

InuYasha blinked, it couldn't be...Kagome had left her backpack! InuYasha stood up and grabbed the pack and sniffed it. No hidden Ramen, figures. The women probably had actually gone to go get him more. InuYasha felt his ears droop. If there was no well, there would no Ramen, and no Kagome...

"What the hell is wrong with me!" InuYasha huffed. Kagome was just a girl, he wasn't...but seeing Kagome's power being stolen by Magatsuhi, he had second thoughts.

"I better return it." InuYasha grumbled. Hoisting the pack over his shoulder and trying Tessaiga to his obi, he grabbed the edge to leap in, but he felt suddenly dizzy.

"What the hell!" InuYasha sputtered, backing away, but he felt his body being told the well with such great force, his foot slipped pulling him towards the blinding light that was emitting from the well.

"Hey!" InuYasha grabbed the edge, but it went right through his hand he tumbled in, Kagome's backpack following. InuYasha could feel his body get extremely light, but was it his body? Then his world suddenly went black.

**(-)___(-)**

Kagome felt the well brighten behind her. She turned around and ran towards the well house, ready to scold the hanyou, who she knew had followed her, but instead the well house was silent. Confused Kagome headed towards the well to see her yellow backpack sitting peacefully at the bottom of the well.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, "I must have forgotten it!" Climbing down the well, the miko snatched her forgotten pack and started to climb back up, little did she know that a hanyou was _supposed _to be attached to that backpack.

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha woke up, with sounds of battle cries and angry yells all over. He felt dizzy and an exploding pain was erupting from his side, his mind could barley registrar what was going on around him.

"Tsueesenshi!"

InuYasha whirled to hear the voice so close to his ear. He brought up his clawed hand to bat off his attacker, but he felt three sets of hands grab his body and began moving at great speed.

"Let...go of me!" InuYasha hissed. He swung his hand, attacking the closest assailant.

"Tsueesenshi! Don't struggle you'll only..." InuYasha didn't hear the rest of the sentence, his whole world turned black again, but before it did, InuYasha could have sworn a familiar scent was around him, the scent of a Inu youkai.


	2. Scroll Two

**Scroll Two:**

InuYasha felt groggy, as his world came into a mixture of unusual colors and scents. He felt extremely dizzy and tired, and an exploding pain was coming from he left side.

InuYasha opened his eyes and flicked an ear, his vision was still rather blurry. He suddenly felt delicate, feminine hands tugging something over his side. Snapping his eyes around InuYasha looked upon a female Inu youkai.

For a second, InuYasha found himself staring at her, until her golden eyes met his. Nothing was said for a while, InuYasha felt at a loss for words, why the hell was a bitch treating him?

"Who the hell are you!" InuYasha growled, jerking up and backed up. InuYasha felt the pain in his side increase ten fold, and he doubled over.

"Idiot!" The female Inu youkai hissed, "Tsueesenshi-san, stop moving, you'll open all the hard work I just did on your wound!"

InuYasha blinked at her, and stared down at his side. The side of his waist was wrapped in thick bandages, some were dangling. The blood was still seeping through the white fabric, but that wasn't InuYasha's concern, how the hell did he get injured anyway?

"Tsueesenshi-san?" The female asked again.

"My name isn't Tsueesenshi!" InuYasha spat. "Who the hell are you!"

She blinked at him, her face paling. "What do you mean your name isn't...?" She stopped and looked at the ground.

InuYasha glared at her, and looked around for his Tessaiga, where did that bitch put it? InuYasha spotted a small dagger not far away on a table and grabbed for it. Ripping the small blade from its sheath, InuYasha pointed it at the females face.

"I asked, who the hell are you!" InuYasha spat.

"Aisuru."

InuYasha stared at her, her position indicated no threat, but InuYasha had never heard of a youkai trying to take care of him, he was a hanyou.

"Ugh!" InuYasha noticed his vision was burring, and he landed on his knee. He heard the bitch scoot closer to him, but he jutted the dagger at her throat, ordering her back.

"Aisuru-san, do you...?" A male voice entered the premises, and before InuYasha could react to the intruder, he was thrown away from the bitch, a strong male arm holding his wrist that held the dagger. "What the hell do you think your doing Tsueesenshi-kun!"

InuYasha blinked and looked up at the face of his attacker. A male Inu youkai glared down at him, his hair shorter then his, but tied to where his ponytail dangled to be touching InuYasha's nose. InuYasha sneezed as the hair caught the inside of his nose.

"Get off me asshole!" InuYasha roared. He brought up his loose hand and slashed with his claws at the Inu youkai, sending him to the other side of the room, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Oy! Why are you attacking your friend Tsueesenshi-kun!" InuYasha spun around to another very similar male voice, and almost did an overtake. The other Inu youkai that had entered looked almost identical to the other male that he had thrown across the room!

"Why am I seeing double!" InuYasha growled, rubbing his head. "Where the hell am I, and who the hell are you!"

The male that he thrown across the room dusted himself off and got up, he looked at the bitch, a look of concern melted across his face.

"Don't tell me, Tsueesenshi-kun has lost his memories?" The male asked, wiping the small amount of blood that had been running down his cheek where InuYasha had scratched him.

"It...looks like it." The female bowed.

InuYasha stared at the three Inu youkai, who where they, and why was he here? He was a hanyou, hated by both humans and youkai, not wanted on either side. He sat up and backed away from them. InuYasha realized the problems of his situation, Tessaiga was no where to be seen and he was injured from Kami-sama knows what.

InuYasha took the advantage of the three Inu youkai conversation and looked down at his wound. It looked huge from the angle but as InuYasha pulled some bandages away, it was just deep. The wound looked like large hand-print had been burned into his side, but there was no defined outline that a hand had done this. His blood filled his nose, and InuYasha felt a little dizzy all over again. It reminded of the time when he got hit with his own Kaza no Kizu.

"Tsueesenshi-kun..." the male that InuYasha scratched, said, "This better not be one of your jokes."

"Who's joking?" InuYasha growled.

"Tsueesenshi-kun..." the other identical male started.

"Takaishizuka-san, Takaisubarashii-san, you wouldn't mind leaving would you!" the female snapped.

"I don't think so." The Inu, the one InuYasha had scratched, shook his head, "He had a blade at your throat, he's lost his mind."

"I'm right here assholes!" InuYasha hissed. He stood up, and flattened his ears on his head, and barred his fangs. "I don't know who this 'Tsueesenshi' is, but I'm not him!"

"Yes you are." One of the "Takai's' said. "You were in battle and one of the Kami-Kodomo planted that wound on you. I'm surprised you lived, Tsueesenshi-kun, but I think the wound has made you lose your memories."

"Kami-Kodomo?" InuYasha asked. Miroku will be mad if he ever heard that, InuYasha thought, "There is no such thing as Kami-Kodomo."

The female groaned and shook her head. "Tsueesenshi-san, please come back so I can fix up your wound."

"No." InuYasha hissed, "No one treats my wounds, but Kagome."

"Who's Kagome?" Aisuru asked.

"She..." InuYasha froze, he snarled and turned his back to find a small carved window to his right. InuYasha frowned, he was not exactly in a small hut. Looking at his surroundings more closely InuYasha felt more insecure, this place was decorated in many paintings and scrolls that hung from the walls. This was a castle.

InuYasha had only been in a castle once in his life, and that was where his mother used to live. It was also the place where his otou had died trying to protect him and his mother from certain death. But that had been a human castle, this castle was obviously filled with Inu youkai, so the furnishings were more elegant.

InuYasha looked at the three Inu youkai, the two identical males who's names had been said once, but InuYasha couldn't tell who was who. They were obviously brothers, identical twins, Kagome would have called them. Their hair was tied in the same fashion and whore the same style armor, and even their obi was the same design. Their kimono's were the same elegant white as Sesshomaru's, only without the design on the shoulder. Two blue-green stripes came up from the bottom of their cheeks up to about an inch under their eyes. The bitch was in a elegant yellow, pink, and white kimono, the sleeves hung very long about three feet off her elbows. Her hair was tied into two long ponytails that curved up and then down, her hair was longer then even Sesshomaru's. Her obi was styled like a human girl's kimono with a beautiful flower design that reflected many different colors. A small white stripe lined each of her cheeks from her pointy ear to the center of her cheekbone. None of them had the crescent moon InuYasha knew his onii had, and it bugged him. All three had piercing golden eyes, all bearing into him like he was water that was see through.

"What's with his ears?" The female finally asked after what seemed like a decade of silence. InuYasha felt his ear flick as if the appendage knew it had been insulted.

"What has that wound done to him!" One of the twins through up his hands and shook his head. "He looks like he aged backwards!"

"Hey!" InuYasha growled. "I'm not a pup!"

"Your a warrior, fool." The other twin glared at him. "A child can't be a warrior unless trained. It looks like you have lost your memories, not only about yourself, but by our own customs!"

"Customs?" InuYasha sneered, "I don't follow anyone's customs! More or less, a youkai's customs!"

"You're a youkai, bouzu." The female crossed her arms, careful not to get her bloody hands on her kimono. InuYasha frowned at her statement. InuYasha looked at one of the twins chest plate and stared at his reflection, and felt surprise blanket his brain.

The reflection was him, but at the same time, it wasn't. His Inu ears were a top his head, but really took InuYasha off guard, was his royal purple stripes that lined his cheeks. His face seemed a little to rough to be his chin as if it belonged to someone much taller and more muscular then him. Purple stripes lined his arm just under his shoulder and another set was at his wrists.

He was half dressed, his hakama was white with a long dark red and blue obi that was loosely tied around his hips. He wore black leather padding on his feet, much to InuYasha's annoyance of having something on his feet at all, and his hair was tied in a long ponytail that reached down to his lower waist.

Where was his fire rat? Where was his Tessaiga? Where the hell was he! InuYasha felt his legs give out and he tumbled back landing on his tailbone, with a small grunt. The wound was taking an effect on his mobility, and he could nothing to defend himself, he dagger had been thrown away and his claws seemed useless at the moment.

"Tsueesenshi-kun, you need to let Aisuru-san clean your wound and get some sleep." The kinder of the two twins came up and grasp InuYasha's arm with a gentle gesture to help him up. "We'll go get some food when you can walk better, the Sama will want to know that you're still alive."

"Sama!" InuYasha blinked. Sesshomaru didn't have castle! He was a wanderer around his land with no destined destination. "Sesshomaru is no Sama of a castle full of Inu youkai!"

All three of them froze when Sesshomaru's name left InuYasha's lips. They all looked at one another for a moment. Then to InuYasha's surprise, they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" InuYasha hissed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, as the Sama?" The twin holding him laughed, he dropped InuYasha's arm, causing the startled hanyou to land on his ass again, and clung to the wall to hold his body from laughing so hard.

"What, he may be an ass, yes, but he still is the Sama of the Western Lands last I heard." InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh Kami-sama," the female giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama, is nothing but a mere eight-year old child."

WHAT! InuYasha's eyes widened.


	3. Scroll Three

**Scroll Three:**

InuYasha looked straight at the wall, saying nothing. The utter shock of it had caused his body to go completely rigid. The female had taken the twenty minuted of his utter silence and had begun to wrap his wound again.

The two Inu male Inu youkai had left when they realized InuYasha was no longer talking. InuYasha blinked when he came back to earth again and looked at the female as she wrapped one last strand and patted it.

"There." She said, "Now, don't get into fights, and don't stretch it. Take a nap if you need too, and then call me if you need anything." She stood up and shook her long silver ponytails. "And don't open your bandages either!"

InuYasha stopped and stared before the bitch took a pound to his head, leaving him even more dazed. Then she huffed out, muttering about lost memories.

"Bitch!" InuYasha hissed, rubbing his head. As the last of her kimono disappeared behind the flap in the doorway, InuYasha stood and started to look for his clothes and Tessaiga.

"Where the hell did they put it!" InuYasha cursed. He felt vulnerable without his fang, and he hated it. The dagger had been sheathed and placed back on the nearby table. Grunting, InuYasha snatched it up and tied it with his obi. A dagger was better then nothing.

Sitting back down, InuYasha tried to figure out what really had happened. I went to get Kagome's backpack, right? InuYasha thought, then what? The well had started to drag him, and then waking up here.

"Damn it!" InuYasha slammed his fist into the ground. "The well sent me somewhere!"

InuYasha growled and stood back up, he had to get back to the well, where ever it was.

Just as he was about to dart out of the room, one of the identical Inu youkai walked in stopping InuYasha in his tracks. Barring his fangs, InuYasha gripped the hilt of the dagger.

"Tsueesenshi-san, its me, relax." The Inu youkai put up his hands in a sign of innocence.

InuYasha snorted, "What the hell do you want?"

"I was suppose to check if you were resting, but it looks like you have enough energy as a bear." The Inu frowned. "Its Takaisubarashii, unless you have forgotten that too."

"I don't even know you." InuYasha snorted. "Now where is my Tessaiga!"

"Your what?"

"My fang, my sword imbecile!" InuYasha growled.

"One of your swords was shattered, and the others need repair." Takaisubarashii sighed,

"Your swords won't be returning for some time."

"I only have one sword, bouzu." InuYasha spat.

"You have three."

"I have one!"

"Have you forgotten everything!" The Inu growled.

"I'm not Tsueesenshi!" InuYasha hissed, "I'm InuYasha, and I don't know who the hell you are or where I am!"

"InuYasha?" Takaisubarashii frowned, "Fine, whatever, but Aisuru-san asked you to sleep so your wound wouldn't get ripped open again."

"Keh, like I listen to bitch's." InuYasha snorted. "Move, you're in my way."

"Where are you going?" The Inu folded his arms and stood in front of the doorway.

"Home, now move it!"

"You're home, bouzu." Takaisubarashii snorted.

"If you don't move, your corpse will be the only thing in my way." InuYasha growled, gripping the hilt even tighter.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight!" Before either Inu youkai could blink, the bitch stormed past Takaisubarashii and shoved InuYasha to ground. The hanyou hit the ground startled by her strength and her swift appearance.

"Stay in futon before I bound you too it!" Aisuru hissed. She grabbed Takaisubarashii and pulled him out of the room, and InuYasha was left alone once more.

"Bitch, do that again I'll rip your throat out!" InuYasha yelled. "Shit!" InuYasha suddenly felt pain shoot up his side, and he gripped his bandages winching in pain.

InuYasha sighed, and remained on the ground, and blew some air, puffing some of his bangs out of his face. Sesshomaru, only a child? InuYasha didn't believe it. In fact, he couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was his onii, older and more wise, and a lot more powerful.

Sesshomaru always seemed to do what he wanted without anyone go against him. Sesshomaru repeatedly said to InuYasha he was going to be his death, and InuYasha felt like he reminded him too much. The realization of Sesshomaru being smaller and weaker made something sinister grow in InuYasha's mind. He could easily rip Sesshomaru's throat out without much effort.

"Gah! Why did I just think that!" InuYasha shook his head, throwing those fantasies and images from his head. InuYasha paled at the thought of killing Sesshomaru, he said it often, often felt like he wanted to, but could he actually do it? InuYasha didn't know what was stopping him, maybe the human side of him was trying to be reasonable.

"Sesshomaru isn't a brat," InuYasha said to himself, "That was a lie to make me feel better." InuYasha looked to his side and threw on a white haori that had been nicely folded next to his futon.

Tying the knot, he sniffed the air, there was Inu youkai scent everywhere, and it was making hard to tell if anyone was approaching the doorway. Standing up, InuYasha stuck his head out the frame, and glanced down the long, dark hallway.

InuYasha felt his stomach give out, this place was huge, bigger then he had been picturing in his small room. Glancing down both ways InuYasha zipped down the way he smelled Takaisubarashii's, or whatever his name was, scent.

InuYasha felt his breathe come out hard and slow, he had never been so unfamiliar with his surroundings before. A castle was not a place where he, a hanyou, belonged. He was used to the forest, running free in the trees and flying through the air at his own pace. This place was confining, and was to unfamiliar for InuYasha to comprehend.

InuYasha turned several corners, not sure where he was and looked back to try to retreat his steps, but ended up in a completely different hallway. InuYasha gulped, this place was dark, the windows were covered and hid the sky.

InuYasha turned, he felt like he was being watched, and his eyes set on a pair of dark golden eyes that stared at him through the dark. The Inu youkai stood tall and proud, covered in armor and whore a dark kimono, almost hiding the youkai from view. Or was it a statue? InuYasha didn't want to stick around and find out. He saw at least four weapons on the structure or being, he wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with such an imposing figure.

"Damn it..." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and hugged his shoulders. His heart was beating and for the first time in a while, he was scared. He know wished he had stayed in the room he woke up in, and at least someone would have been there to let him follow. Now, he was lost, and he wanted out.

"Hello?" InuYasha felt like a pup again when he heard sounds in the forest after his mother had died. "Stupid, stop it, its just a big place, just follow your scent back."

InuYasha tried, but the entire place was coated with Inu youkai scent, he had lost his trail in the mixture of all of them. InuYasha looked for a window that possibly led outside, but there was none that weren't covered. Of all the thing this place didn't have was open windows!

Suddenly he heard scurrying coming from behind him. InuYasha spun around and ripped out the dagger, ready for anything. His eyes danced around to find the source, but the place was too dark, even for his vision. The scurrying was heard again and InuYasha spun to his right, swinging the small blade through the air. Whatever it was, it was too big to be a rat.

"Show yourself!" InuYasha spat. "I can hear you!"

The scurrying happened again, and InuYasha swore he heard giggling. He was being screwed with.

"You better show yourself, or I'll gut you!"

"Oooooooo..." InuYasha nearly swung his dagger when that noise hit his ears. He frowned and lightened his defensive position, that had sounded like a kid making a ghost noise.

"Keh, brat, show yourself, your not good at being scary." InuYasha grumbled, he had been scared by some kid! Suddenly something large, but smaller then him latched onto to his leg, throwing him off balance and dropping the dagger in surprise. InuYasha didn't think this kid was playing anymore and swung his claws toward his leg.

"Ouch!" The brat scrambled off, and InuYasha could smell a small amount of his blood. He had hit him, but without giving the brat serious injury. "You hurt me!"

"That's what you get for acting like you trying to eat my leg!" InuYasha huffed. Standing back up, he twirled the dagger tip away from where he tossed the youth and sheathed it. InuYasha crossed his arms, well at least he found someone who could tell him where he was.

"Where the hell is the exit to this place, brat?" InuYasha growled.

"How dare you call me brat!" InuYasha twitched an ear. Great, he had to have a stuck up kid to help him.

"Brat, brat!" InuYasha stuck out his tongue, "Tell me where the exit is."

"I'm telling otou-sama, and he'll beat you up!" InuYasha couldn't help but role his eyes. "Now your going to get it."

"Please, I don't have time to mess around with..." InuYasha's eyes widened when the youth stepped out into his eye view. The youth was wearing a complete white kimono, his haori was open, exposing some of his chest. But really was noticeable to InuYasha, two golden piercing eyes, two red stripes on each of his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on the center of the youths forehead. "Wha..."

"Otou-sama is going to punish you!" The little Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue. InuYasha was speechless, this was his onii! Sticking his tongue at him!

"Ga..." InuYasha couldn't form words at all. They bitch wasn't lying to him, Sesshomaru really was...InuYasha had a bad feeling about this. "Go away." InuYasha finally muttered. He turned his back and started to run, his feet carrying him through the maze he was completely lost in.

"Hey!" InuYasha heard his little onii shout from behind him, but InuYasha didn't listen. That can't be Sesshomaru, the youkai who killed mercilessly, the person who swore will end his life, the onii who made his young life miserable...that can't be him!

InuYasha was sweating and he felt the stinging at his side again, he must be straining his wound from the running. InuYasha looked behind him, if Sesshomaru had decided to follow he was far behind now. Just as InuYasha turned another corner, he crashed into something sending him sprawling to the ground, dazed.

"Damn it!" InuYasha spat, "I need..." He froze, he had not run into a wall. His face was right on top of a black leather boot, which had to be someone's foot.

He gazed up to see a Inu youkai in a white kimono and armor that glistened even in the dark. InuYasha scrambled to his feet, and was ready to race around the youkai he had bumped into when the youkai's arm shot out grabbing his upper arm.

InuYasha froze, the strength behind the arm made his instincts almost shut down on him. They were telling him to submit. InuYasha looked at the youkai that had seized him and growled.

"You better let go..." InuYasha growled.

"That is no way to speak to your Sama." The voice was dominant and demanding, and before InuYasha could respond he was thrown to the grown at the youkai's feet.

InuYasha glared up at him as was ready to snap at him he had no 'Sama', but stopped. This youkai, why did he seem so...familiar?

"Otou-sama!" InuYasha glanced around to see Sesshomaru charge up and grab the hakama leg of the male youkai in front of InuYasha. "He called me a brat, I hate him!" InuYasha paled.

The male youkai said nothing to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's words were still ringing in InuYasha's ears. Otou-sama...? InuYasha looked up at the face he had never known, had never pictured, and had never seen.

The face of his otou, the face of the man that fell in love with his human mother.


	4. Scroll Four

**Scroll Four:**

InuYasha felt his whole body go numb, the face that stared down at him was his...otou. InuYasha felt his heart beat faster as the silence ticked away, for what felt like hours. Finally his otou turned around, and had his back to InuYasha.

"Get up, your position is not correct for a warrior." InuYasha's otou said in a flat tone. It sounded eerily identical to Sesshomaru's stone voice. InuYasha couldn't move, he had grown roots that had attached him to the floor. "I said get up!"

InuYasha jumped up, his whole body shaking, and he felt the heat come up on his face. He had never felt this way before, scared of anyone like this. He was sweating his small frame in the large shadow of his otou.

The Sama turned and pushed Sesshomaru's head softly and they started to walk away, InuYasha paled.

"Wait!" InuYasha felt his face go red, he sounded like a little girl. "I'm, uh...lost."

"Your lost?" There was a hint of a small amusement behind the Sama's voice, and InuYasha felt even more embarrassed. "In your own fortress your lost?"

"Ummmm..." InuYasha couldn't conjugate any words. He looked up at the youkai who looked at him with a concerned look. InuYasha felt his stomach drop when his otou turned fully around once more that he suddenly realized he might be in trouble. A lump came up in his throat, and he gulped.

"Your scent is of Tsueesenshi, but I have never seen your face before."

"Uh..." InuYasha felt his ears flatten on top of his head. Why couldn't he just tell him off? What the hell was ripping his voice out of his mouth? InuYasha looked into those golden eyes then reverted his eyes back to the ground in an instant. Why was he acting this way? This is all a bad dream right? My otou is dead, that brat isn't my onii...

"Ugh!" InuYasha grabbed his head and backed away from the Inu youkai;s imposing figure. "Just....stay away from me!" And he darted, he had to get out of here!

InuYasha turned the corner, and felt a strong wind surge up next to him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground again rubbing his head. InuYasha looked up to see the Sama standing in front of him, InuYasha had run into him.

"Gah..." InuYasha scooted back. How can he be in two places at once? InuYasha jumped up and ran the other direction, he was trapped in this nightmare and he wanted out! He felt speed he never had burst though his frame forcing him to go even faster.

Then he was right in front of him again, but this time InuYasha stopped himself before he went crashing into him again. Panting, InuYasha stared at him, his otou knew this place, and he didn't. InuYasha just backed up and cracked his claws.

"I said stay away from me!" InuYasha growled. Before InuYasha could comprehend the facial reaction to the threat on his otou's face, he was pinned to the wall, a large hand wrapped around his wrist, rendering his claws useless.

"Why are one of my warriors acting irrationally?" InuYasha wished that was a rhetorical question.

"I'm not your..." InuYasha froze, he felt a sword handle push on his side, but that was all he needed to look down and notice what that sword handle was. It was Tessaiga.

Suddenly his vision was swirled away from Tessaiga's hilt and his forehead slammed into the wall. His otou had him suspended by the neck.

"Gak!" InuYasha chocked. His hands wrapped around the Sama's wrist, trying to claw his hand away.

"Why were you looking at my swords with that gleam in your eye, boy?" InuYasha felt anger burn through his system. Because one of them was his!

"Tsueesenshi-san, where the hell..." InuYasha looked to his right to see the bitch walk up and then froze. She stopped in mid-sentence and fell to her knees, bowing at the man that was chocking InuYasha's throat at the moment.

"Inu no Taishou-sama, please release him! He has lost his memories and..."

"That is enough Aisuru." InuYasha felt his throat be released and he collapsed on the floor, coughing. "Inform me first about such things before I think we have intruders in the castle."

"Sorry Sama!" Aisuru bowed even closer to the ground. She raised her head and gave InuYasha a nasty glare. "He won't be leaving his room without anyone with him."

"As if..." InuYasha started.

"Be silent." InuYasha froze and stared up at the Sama. Inu no Taishou, that was his otou's name.

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha rubbed his neck as Aisuru unwrapped his bloody bandages and started to rip some new ones into shape. InuYasha was furious, if this was a dream, it was turning sour rapidly.

"You shouldn't have done that." The bitch said. "If anything, you don't piss off the Sama. Its not wise."

"Keh." InuYasha growled, he rubbed his bruised neck and stared at he intently. "Who's his brat?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, but he is not ready to be a..."

"Sesshomaru, that's his name?"

"I just said that!" She glared at him. "Why are you making me repeat myself?"

"Guh..." InuYasha looked away, he really didn't like this. The brat's face popped into his mind again, and he could see Sesshomaru's face through that young face. It was wrong. Seeing Sesshomaru so young, was wrong.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Aisuru snapped. "You're making things harder."

"I'm not." InuYasha hissed. She sounded almost like Kagome, he almost thought she was for a second. Suddenly he heard a loud growl, and he jerked his head around snarling at her.

"Don't growl at me bitch!" InuYasha spat.

"That wasn't me, that was your stomach."

InuYasha felt his face go red. "My stomach...?"

"Yea, its almost time to go eat anyway." Aisuru grumbled, "Damn Kami-Kodomo."

"What has food got to do with a Kami-Kodomo?" InuYasha asked, he frowned at the thought that a Kami-Kodomo actually existed. The word sounded like a houshi or a miko, who was given the humans spiritual powers to fend off the evil omens, fortunately which is youkai.

"They have cut are food supply from our human farms." Aisuru grumbled, "And we take one foot outside they castle to hunt, they snatch us, and they only thing they give back of you is your head."

"What?" InuYasha blinked, "Your telling me we're surrounded by an enemy? Prisoners of your own castle?"

"I guess you can put it that way." The bitch sighed. "You have forgotten everything."

"I..." InuYasha growled, something about this was all wrong. His otou was the Sama of this castle, and yet he was a prisoner? What the hell? This was definitely a nightmare.

"Look, Tsueesenshi-san, I'm sorry about this...scar, but you're lucky to have survived it. All the previous warriors who has been given the same scar have all perished." Aisuru said.

InuYasha looked towards the ground, a bit speechless about this information. He stood up and leaned against the wall.

"The well, it sent me back, back in time." InuYasha put a hand to his head and slowly sank to the floor. How far had it sent him back? If Sesshomaru is a mere brat, his mother didn't even exist yet. He didn't exist yet.

InuYasha closed his eyes picturing the imposing figure of his otou. His white kimono, the armor more elegant then Sesshomaru's. His hair tied in a long ponytail, and the stripes on his cheeks, purple like InuYasha's.

No wonder Sesshomaru said he looked like otou, he did. InuYasha didn't see Sesshomaru in that face, he saw his, a transformed InuYasha, but still, it was him.

"Tsueesenshi-san?"

"Its InuYasha."

"I'm not going to call you that." She folded her arms.

"Yea you better." InuYasha snarled at her. "I don't know who Tsueesenshi was, and I don't care. I'm InuYasha, that's what my..." InuYasha stopped himself. He didn't want anyone to know that the Sama was his otou. First, no one would believe him and second, he couldn't bring himself to confront the man again, his presence made InuYasha feel weak and submissive.

InuYasha perked his ears up when a dozen voices started to pass the doorway of the room they were sitting in.

"Time to go eat, we can only eat once a day due to food shortages." Aisuru stated. "And you better follow me so you don't get lost again, brainless."

InuYasha smirked at her, but didn't respond. To much was going through his mind, but he was hungry. This body hadn't eaten in a while. Standing up he followed the colorful kimono of the bitch and set in pace behind her.

The voices belonged to many Inu youkai, InuYasha suddenly felt very small and insignificant. There was so many youkai, InuYasha had never been around so many without the intent to kill them all.

Most were dressed in fine silk, the bitches wore colorful kimonos, and on occasion, he saw a few wearing armor. The males almost all wore armor, some didn't, like smaller but still bigger then Sesshomaru walked without the fine steel on their bodies.

Most all had silver hair, but caught a few with black and even gray hair. None looked like they were past the human age of thirty, and most of them were quiet tall. InuYasha felt short, he was one of the shorter ones, almost considered a brat himself. He was still taller then the bitch he was following, but that didn't make him feel any better.

InuYasha perked his ears up when they existed the long hallway and entered a massive room. InuYasha followed the bitch and sat down on a small cushion. He looked in front of him, a lone plate sat in front of him with a set of chop sticks laying across the surface.

InuYasha heard his stomach growl again, and he hit it to tell it to shut up. InuYasha watched as all the Inu youkai seated themselves. He saw obvious pairs, the males had a hand wrapped around the females waist, meaning they were mated. The ones who weren't, sat alone but still communicated to other males and females with out a slight distinct on what gender they were.

InuYasha felt wrong, he was not one for formal dinners, or anything formal for that matter. He felt tempted to leave, but he was hungry, that was the only thing that made him stay. He was dressed in a light blue and white kimono, and had been given a chest plate to cover his wound, just in-case it decided to bleed through his kimono.

His hair remained tied up, it annoyed him once in a while, but Aisuru said loose hair was often informal and needed to remain up. InuYasha itched his scalp, he had never tied his hair, it felt confined that way. He noticed a male was giving him a funny look and whispered to his mate, and pointed to the top of his head. His bitch looked at him and frowned, and then she giggled.

InuYasha flattened his ears as far as they would go on his head, they were talking about his ears.

"Tsueesenshi-kun!" InuYasha jostled to the name. He looked up to see the twins sit next to Aisuru and looked at him. "Glad you could join us, I heard..."

"Shut it." InuYasha snapped, he wasn't in the mood to talk. He crossed his arms and gave everyone in the room the best scold he could give. He hated this, he heard rich humans prompt everything so fancy, and he never thought he would go through something like this. Forget this, InuYasha thought, I'm not that hungry.

"Everyone, quiet down!" InuYasha froze just as he was about to get up and looked at a Inu youkai standing in the center of the circle. The plates and cushions had been placed in a semi-circle, so that everyone could see one another.

With that the Inu youkai that had spoken stepped down and sat in a empty space, and InuYasha felt his body go cold when the next figure entered the semi-circle. The Inu no Taishou, his otou.

"To inform, we have lost two more of our warriors. One of those warriors has been returned partially." Mummers of anger was sent through the crowd of Inu youkai and InuYasha saw Aisuru's hand curl into a fist.

"We will now eat." The Inu no Taishou turned to leave, when a male Inu youkai stood up fast.

"Sama, may I speak?" InuYasha watched his otou turn around.

"Go on."

"We have to attack them! This is ludicrous!" The male bowed his head in respect, but his golden eyes challenged his Sama. "By the end of the season, we'll be nothing but skin and bones and we won't be able to fight them. I say we need to do a full-scale attack them before they kill us in our own fortress."

"Attack an enemy we know nothing about?" The Sama answered in a cold tone. "Attack an enemy we know nothing about how their fortress is set up? Do you take me as a fool?"

"No Sama, I do not take you as a fool, I'm only trying to stop this madness." The male youkai bowed.

"You have challenged more then once on this occasion, Trisnover." Inu no Taishou said. "This will end, but not with a full-scale attack." The male, Trisnover, sighed and bowed again before sitting back down.

"The food will be served momentarily." The Sama announced.

"What about you Sama?" InuYasha turned to see a female ask in a polite tone. "You haven't eaten in weeks, why don't you...?"

"This will not eat such repulsive food." With that he left the room. The room became silent, and few sighed and shook their heads.

InuYasha crossed his arms, he really hadn't understand what was going on, but all he wanted was to be fed and leave.

"Hurry up with that food, I'm hungry." InuYasha growled. But the word 'repulsive' entered his brain, what could be so repulsive that his otou wouldn't eat, even for weeks?

Slowly the food was distributed and InuYasha glanced to see a slab of fresh, uncooked, pink meat. He frowned, he wasn't used to eating raw meat. After being with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, they wouldn't even let him touch such things. Now, not haven even eaten raw meat recently, InuYasha was hesitated to eat it.

The other Inu youkai began to cut the meat into small piece with their claws swiftly and fast, before picking up the cut up pieces with the chop sticks and began to feast.

InuYasha poked at it, a wishing there was a fire near by so he could cook it. This isn't my body, so I guess its okay, InuYasha thought. Picking up the entire chunk he opened his mouth to bite into it, when someone slapped his hand making him drop the flesh back onto his plate.

"Hey!" InuYasha snapped, as Aisuru's hand went back to her lap. "What was that for?"

"Use your claws to cut it, don't eat like a pig." She glared at him. InuYasha snorted.

"I'm hungry, I'm eating it the way it is." InuYasha snarled, with that he grabbed the chunk and turned his back to her. Just as he was about to bite off a piece the scent of the meat stopped him. He frowned. It smelled extremely familiar.

InuYasha turned to Aisuru or the twins in a state of confusion. This meat didn't smell right, he didn't know why, it had suddenly wasn't appealing to him anymore.

"What is it Tsueesenshi-kun?" One of the twins asked.

"What is this?" InuYasha asked, waving the meat.

"Why?"

"I would like to know what I'm eating!" InuYasha snapped.

"It's the only food we got, eat it." Aisuru said, "You're not getting anything different and you're not getting anymore."

"I asked what is it!" InuYasha snapped, he felt his stomach hurt. He took a bite anyway just to sooth it. The taste blasted his mouth, and suddenly felt repulsed. InuYasha spat out the food and dropped the slab of meat on the plate. A lot of the Inu youkai stopped their conversation and chewing to stare at him.

"Tsueesenshi-san, you're making a scene." Aisuru snapped.

"What is this!" InuYasha suddenly felt very sick.

"Its human, eat it or starve." With that she turned her attention to her food.

"Human..." InuYasha felt sick, he felt a bile come up his throat. He started to shake and then anger started to build before he could stop it. "HUMAN!"

He stood up and threw the plate with the meat on it, backing up, mortified. All of them, they were eating...InuYasha's eyes went large when he set eyes on a small Sesshomaru. Chop sticks in his hands, he sat there, the raw meat dripping from the flesh in between the sticks.

InuYasha ran, he just ran. He felt whatever food was in his stomach surge up and knelled against the wall and let it out. He was shaking in rage, his face blinded with fury. He ate human! He ATE human! InuYasha sank to his knees, shaking in horror and disgust, he wanted to beat himself, he was so repulsed.

InuYasha ran, he felt the wound pull and tear at his side, but he didn't care, he ran. Whoever got in his way, was going to die. His otou, his own people, were eating human. The man that fell in love with his HUMAN mother was letting his people eat HUMAN.

"Hey!" InuYasha didn't care who was in his way he shoved whoever was in his way and saw two large doors, and burst through them. He was going to run, until he ran out of this nightmare, or until he ran off a cliff. He was not related to no one who ate human, no one.


	5. Scroll Five

**Scroll Five:**

The trees flew under him as the hanyou bounded over the ground with terrific speed. InuYasha had never felt the wind like this, it felt good. But the dark truth came crawling back through the air, and InuYasha spat in disgust.

Fury, that was what he felt now. After feeling the disgust and the horror, the anger had started to form. A family, a youkai family, his otou's side of the family, ate HUMAN.

How could they? How could HE? InuYasha jumped from another branch feeling the wind whack him the face. Picturing Sesshomaru eating, set another wave of fury in InuYasha's body. He hated his onii, the bastard was going to die, InuYasha was going to make sure of it. Not with Tessaiga, no, his otou ate human, he was make something human to kill Sesshomaru. Weather it would be him in his human form or a human weapon itself, he was going to give Sesshomaru an humiliating death. If Sesshomaru thought humans were weak, he was going to get a wake up call, and join his otou in hell.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" InuYasha hissed. He almost turned back, and rip his small throat out. InuYasha remembered how Sesshomaru had treated him as a small child, and he felt an unnerving evil creep in his veins as he pictured killing Sesshomaru in such a weak form.

InuYasha stopped his sprinting to catch a breath, his face twisted in fury. He looked down at a small pond, seeing two red eyes staring back at him. He was a youkai, his youki was screaming vengeance.

"Well, what do we got here?"

InuYasha froze, and before he had time to react, pain shot through his shoulder, sending him off his perch. Stunned, InuYasha landed flat on his face, his anger had blinded him, he had not sensed danger coming!

"Bastard!" InuYasha spat, if they had followed him, he was going to cut them down one by one. But in front of him was not an Inu youkai.

A woman youkai stood in fine gold and white kimono. A bow and arrow flexed in a way to make the arrow go faster. Her hair was dark red, and her eyes a piercing blue, and what was more disturbing was her cunning smile. She looked amused.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha spat. He looked at his shoulder, and found what was causing pain, the bitch had shot him!

"Oh, playing dumb now are we Inu?" She smirked. "I thought you all knew better then running out on your own."

"Don't lecture me bitch." InuYasha hissed. He didn't know what this youkai wanted with him, but by the looks of it, it was nothing to his favor. "Now, if you want Shikon no Tama shards. Don't have any."

Her face actually dropped in confusion. "Shikon no Tama shards? Never heard of the Shikon no Tama puppy. Is that a weapon you dogs have been hiding?" She smiled, "Hmmm, thanks for the information, now you can take a long nap."

"Heh, don't think so bitch." InuYasha took a step away, then he heard rustling behind him. Ducking just in time to see a weapon flying just above his head, he bounded away, landing on another tree branch.

The person holding it was dressed the same way as the bitch, but his weapon was long, and...strange. It was square at the end, but a semi-circle was cut int it, looking like a squared crescent moon. InuYasha frowned, he didn't know what these youkai were and why he didn't smell them so well.

"Trying to kill me, eh?" InuYasha teased. He wanted a fight, the anger was in his veins, but now he had two injuries, and the one in his shoulder was pounding. He had to find the well, so he decided to dart.

Jumping from tree top to another, InuYasha snorted. He would not scum to some low life youkai who were on a mission to kill him, he had more important things to do then dying by their hands.

InuYasha felt the wind change behind him, ducking just in time to dodge another one of the females youkai's arrows. Swirling around, InuYasha lashed out his claws, she jumped away avoiding being sliced in half.

"Shit!" InuYasha felt the wound on his side shot currents of pain all over his body. His knee came out from under him, forcing back on to the ground.

"Your fast dog." InuYasha snarled, and looked up at his pursuers. His stomach dropped, he was surrounded.

"Now, let's see, you seem quite young, I do wonder..." the female started. InuYasha wanted to gag.

"Look here, bitch. I'm not your lover, so what the hell do you want?" InuYasha spat, standing up, cracking his claws menacingly.

"Please." She snorted, disgust quite clear in her voice. "I'm not interested in you disgusting creatures. Though your head would serve us well. So stay still so we can take it, or we can humiliate before we do." She smiled at the last sentence.

Damn whore, InuYasha thought. "Not interested, thanks." InuYasha felt nothing familiar with this body at all. He didn't know what kind of power these claws held, but he wasn't about to lose without a fight.

Cracking his claws, InuYasha jumped forward, sweeping the deadly tips toward her neck. She brought up her bow and swung her leg to catch him off balance, InuYasha ducked just in time to have her leg sail over his head. But he didn't expect her to rip the arrow from his shoulder.

"Shit!" InuYasha snapped. Grabbing his injured shoulder, he brought his fist up ready to slam it into the youkai's face, when movement from behind him caught his eye.

"Ugh!" InuYasha didn't have time to completely dodge the blow in midair and the weapon hit him in the arm, sending him into the ground once again.

Sheesh, even with Kagome not here, I still get planted as many times into the ground like a dog! InuYasha hissed, he had had enough.

Suddenly the blade's semi-circle caught his neck, pinning him to the ground. If the blade or he moved, InuYasha's head would be severed. InuYasha felt horrid, how was he defeated so easily?

"No, say good night dog." The male youkai holding the weapon, grunted.

"Wait!" InuYasha looked at the female as she approached. "He was injured when we found him the first place, something smells funny here."

"Keh, maybe its you." InuYasha spat. Thew blade sank a tad more into the ground, slicing just barley into the flesh on the back of his neck. InuYasha closed his mouth.

Damn, this better all be a nightmare, I need to wake up. InuYasha thought.

"Hmmm, interesting." InuYasha suddenly felt hands yanking the armor off that had been given to him to cover his massive side wound, and it was the female who was touching him.

"Don't touch me whore!" InuYasha hissed, barring his fangs, and flattening his ears.

"Wow, he sure has a mouth on him." Another male youkai said, apparently just another soldier.

"Heh, usually they go silent and disappear into their own self pity." Another solider smirked, "This one has a lot of energy, I wonder what would happen if his head was thrown with the same energy?"

"I hear you maggots!" InuYasha gripped. "Tell you the truth, I'm not really good at dying, so you might as well..." With the distraction, InuYasha heaved his leg up slamming the male who had the weapon to his neck and jumped away. Keh, the fools, InuYasha smirked, never let your enemy distract you.

"He was marked, how the hell are you still alive?" InuYasha froze, staring at the female. Her face clouded in confusion and anger, aiming her arrow straight at his face. "How are you, Inu youkai, still alive when been marked by She?"

InuYasha frowned, "Don't know what your talking about, but I'm not sticking with you idiots any longer." InuYasha spat. He darted again, but both injuries were bearing on him, causing him to run slower.

InuYasha saw the castle in sight, why am I running back there, wasn't I running away...? InuYasha felt dizziness come over as he slammed into the wall of the tall structure.

"Tsueesenshi-kun!" InuYasha felt some what of a relief, why he didn't know. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt rough hands grab him and pull him back inside the dark palace.

"So have you returned, young trouble maker?" InuYasha felt his whole body freeze at the sound of his otou's voice, but he was too tired to care. The darkness soon became his only thought.


	6. Scroll Six

**Scroll Six:**

InuYasha awoke to a severe pounding in both his head and shoulder. InuYasha opened his eyes only to be assaulted by more pain.

"Ugh..." InuYasha brought his hand up when it brushed against some skin. His hand was slapped down by an angry hand.

"Idiot!" InuYasha looked up to see the bitch at his side, again, wrapping his wounds. "Watch where you hand was going!"

InuYasha jerked away from her, he wanted nothing to do with her, nothing to do with them. "Get the hell away from me!" InuYasha spat.

"How thoughtful of you." She snapped, "As if your wounds needed my care anyway." With that she stood up and walked to other side of the room and sat down. Her cold expression bore right thorough his skull.

InuYasha hissed, what made him return here? He was trying to get away and he turned back, trying to get away from those...youkai? He had forgotten who had attacked him.

Sitting up was hard, every part of him screamed in protest, but he ignored it. A large bandage wrapped around his shoulder and his own blood filled his nostrils. InuYasha made the attempt to stand up, but a large strong hand slammed down on his uninjured shoulder forcing him back on the ground.

"The hell...?" InuYasha started. He looked up at who had pushed him, only to find an imposing male Inu youkai in armor. "Get your hands off me you..."

"Be silent fool." The male snorted. InuYasha suddenly recognized him, he was the one who had challenged his otou at the "feast". Trisnover was his name?

"I'm not going to listen to..." InuYasha started to snarl. When movement at the door flap stopped his sneer cold. His otou stood there, or what InuYasha was beginning to think, wasn't.

InuYasha closed his mouth and Aisuru stood up fast and bowed toward the Sama's direction. Trisnover straightened behind InuYasha, and gave a slight bow also. InuYasha was the only one who only acknowledged the Sama with a cold stare.

"Can you stand boy?" InuYasha flinched. It sounded more like an order, but at the same time a question. For if he couldn't stand, apparently the Sama wouldn't force him into doing so. InuYasha slowly stood up, he hated being ordered around, but his instincts were just plain screaming at him to follow whatever order came out of that daiyoukai's mouth.

His left knee buckled from underneath him, but Trisnover's hand grabbed him under the arm, hoisting him back on his feet. InuYasha snatched his arm away and grasped the table to support himself. He didn't need the held of some Inu youkai.

InuYasha felt scrutinized, and he hated it. He looked up into the gold eyes of his so called "otou" and gave his best cold look. His ears went back on his head, and he lifted his lip slightly to give a small sneer. Aisuru gave him a nasty look from behind the Sama, probably telling him to drop the attitude and behave.

"Is there a problem that needs to be resolved, or do we have to go a lot further then this?" The Inu no Taishou asked.

InuYasha felt his hair puff out, he wanted to scream in his face, he wanted to tell the damn bastard what was wrong, he had eaten...

"Boy, calm your youki before I do." The command immediately knocked InuYasha back from his almost blind rage, and he shook his head, and regained the cold look at the Sama.

"You ate human." InuYasha answered. with a small sneer to show his displeasure.

"No one forces you to eat it." The Sama turned his head, and stared at Aisuru, she immediately shrunk away, afraid.

"But you...!"

"Respect your Sama, brat!" InuYasha felt a hard blow to the back of the head, sending his already unstable body crashing to the floor.

"Trisnover, I will instruct punishment here, remain as you are!" The Inu no Taishou order his solider. Trisnover went ridged and immediately backed down, muttering an apology and giving small bows in respect.

"Damn..." Aisuru hissed, "I just finished wrapping his wound too."

InuYasha groaned, and glared at the male Inu. He was going to rip that moron apart the first chance he got. Even as a youkai, I'm weak, InuYasha mused. Maybe its not being a hanyou, maybe its just me!

"You smell like Tsueesenshi, but you are not." InuYasha looked up at the Sama through his thick bangs. "Who are you? For what you have some how done to Tsueesenshi's body, you appear to be young."

InuYasha felt a snort come up his throat, but kept it lodged, he was truly afraid of what would happen if he let it out. Slowly pulling his composure together, he got back up on wobbly legs and stared the Sama in the face.

"Someone you don't need to know about." InuYasha spat.

That did it, he felt light-headed as the floor suddenly vanished from his feet, and a large hand grasping his neck tightly, but not enough to cut his air supply.

"Does that mean that mark has possessed you and you are part of the Kami-Kodomo?"

The question stunned InuYasha, he didn't even know who the Kami-Kodomo were, and they were accusing him of being one of them!

"I...don't know what the...hell you're talking about!" InuYasha gasped. His hands went to the large wrist, trying to pry himself loose from the strong choke hold.

He was released and he dropped to the floor with a small 'thud'. Gasping once more, InuYasha spun around to see the Sama leave, followed by Trisnover. He had not said a word about InuYasha's answer.

Aisuru, looked pale, she stared at him with wide eyes and then glanced down, her hands fidgeting.

"What?" InuYasha rasped, "You bastards eat human, I want nothing to do with you!" She didn't answer him, she stood back up and went back to his side, tugging once again on his bandages.

InuYasha hissed, grabbing her neck and pinning her to the floor, fangs barred.

"I'm sick of you touching me bitch." InuYasha snarled. "You better start talking before I rip your pretty throat out."

She frowned at his threat, "Kill one of your own clan, how far did that scar twist your mind, Inu-Yas-ha?" She said his name with much disrespect.

"I don't belong in a clan, bitch!" InuYasha snapped, his nose was now touching hers. For a second, fear passed through her eyes then anger, and he felt a clawed hand on his injured side.

"If your intending to take me, I'll rip your lung out!" She spat. InuYasha jumped back, applaud that he had come way to close to her. He barred his fangs and wobbled to the other side of the room, away from HER.

His youkai was furious beyond a doubt, but almost forcing himself on someone, something, he had just met, sickened him. He wanted to go back, back to Miroku, Sango...and Kagome. He didn't belong here, he hated being scrutinized, ordered around, prompt to dress, he HATED it!

InuYasha threw the small table across the room, breaking it easily. He ripped anything that stood in his path, snarling like a cursed dog. Finally out of breath, and out the small amount of energy he had, he sat back down on the ground and puffed his bangs out of his face.

"Are you done?" Aisuru asked. She sat back up and rubbed her neck. He was surprised she was still talking to him.

"Get lost you filthy bitch." InuYasha spat.

She stood up and pulled her long kimono sleeves up, and glared down at him. "I need to wrap them tighter."

"Over my dead body."

"You're about to be dead if you don't let me, you complete scoundrel!" She hissed. InuYasha barred his fangs and stood up, cracking his claws.

"I feel like killing someone right now, and you just happen to be here." InuYasha stepped forward menacingly. He hated attacking woman, but this bitch had gotten on his last nerve, he just wouldn't tell the others of his bad deed.

"Save your energy." She snapped, "Taking my life will only worsen your condition after tonight." InuYasha froze, was that a threat?

"Who do you think you are, threatening me?" InuYasha snarled, "You couldn't even try attacking if you could bitch!"

She snarled, and slammed the bottom of her palm to his nose, catching him off guard and sending him spiraling to the floor. His nose, could only smell his blood.

"There, now that you can't smell anything but your own stupid blood, I suggest you let me wrap your wounds and save your energy, your going to need it tonight." She snapped grabbing his ear, which sent a massive amount of pain through InuYasha's skull, and pushing him back on the futon.

InuYasha hissed, but the pain coming from ever direction on his body, finally made him give in and let Aisuru have the time to re-wrap his wounds. But he kept his fist clinched and a large snarl planted deep on his face to show how much displeasure he was getting.

She was tying them tight, so tight it was pinching his skin. He snarled and struck at her a few times telling her it was too tight.

"Your going to need them tight tonight!" She hissed.

"Why!" InuYasha hissed.

Then he suddenly frowned as she paled and slowly looked the other direction. Something about that look, looked haunting, and InuYasha felt his stomach clench.

"What, it can't be that bad, am I going have to challenge that filthy Sama or what?" She smacked him, he, for once, ignored the slap. "Hue?"

"Stop talking about him like you hate his guts." She snapped, "What has he ever done to you?" She snapped, "You're obviously not Tsueesenshi-san, so then who are you? A rouge Inu youkai with no home?"

"Yes!" She blinked and stared at him.

"I see."

InuYasha stared at her as she gave him a quizzical look. She was mostly correct on that guess, but he wasn't a Inu youkai, but an Inu hanyou.

She stood up, and looked at the covered window of the room, she slowly folded the bandages and towels she had used and started to walk out, but before she completely left she turned to him and said.

"Don't kill yourself." And she was gone, leaving InuYasha alone. Puzzled at her request, he slowly pulled the blanket over himself. He saw the sunset light just under the covered window disappear, leaving the room pitch black.

InuYasha cringed, this wasn't right for him, he hated being alone, in a strange place...

Stop it, InuYasha thought to himself, just go to sleep, nothing is going to happen.

InuYasha closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head, but his ears stayed up, alert and ready. Not feeling tired at all, InuYasha reopened his eyes, there was defiantly not going to be any sleep tonight.

The scent of a near by Inu youkai confirmed his suspensions, and InuYasha tightened his hand on the blanket. He slowly readied his claws to strike., as the dark had an empty space at the foot of his bed.

InuYasha's nose was still pounding from the weird strike the bitch had planted on his face, so he couldn't tell who it was, but all he needed to know, it was danger.

InuYasha closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing, to fake the appearance of sleep, he was going to surprise his opponent. He was ready for whatever was coming at him.

**(-)___(-)**

The Sama left the room leaving the boy gurgling from the choke hold. Trisnover followed him and finally decided to come at his side, and glance into the Inu no Taishou's eyes.

"What if he is not in the clan? Should you still have to...?"

"Your questions are not going to be answered Trisnover." Inu no Taishou said. "It is none of your concern."

"Well, his piece of meat was what landed on my head." Trisnover snorted.

"I do not care."

"Heh, he didn't want it, so I ate it."

"You did what?" The amused tone froze Trisnover. "Let me remind you, woman need the extra food, not the MEN!" The Sama's face slammed into Trisnover's and the startled solider fell down, shocked that he angered his Sama.

"I will be busy tonight, for your unreasonable deed by eating what didn't belong to you, you will watch my son for the remainder of the night and into tomorrow." The Inu no Taishou turned, "Get up, you look like a fool."

Trisnover tried his best not to groan out loud. Taking care of the Sama's son was the worst thing to get planted with, that brat was nothing more then a wild, playing, nuisance.

"Yes sir." Trisnover bowed, "It won't happen again."

"There will not be any meat flying in your direction again after tonight." The Inu no Taishou stopped and turned back to the corridor they had just left. "He will learn his place once more, that mark has changed him into a completely different Inu youkai all together He must relearn what he has lost."

"Sama, I have a bad feeling about him. He might fight you." Trisnover gulped.

"Then I must restrain him. Like any misbehaved pup, they can be strained, and his injuries will hold him back from doing anything to drastic." The Sama stared at his solider. "Are you worried I might lose to a injured Inu that is nearly two times smaller then me?"

Trisnover looked at the ground, and fidgeted. "No, but you have lacked battle for awhile, I just might have a feeling...he might try to kill you."

"He won't, even if he was from another clan, he still knows better then to kill a Sama, he can't be one himself and he knows it. And if he is from the Kami-Kodomo, I highly doubt they would try to kill me. They've kept us locked in here long enough, their goal is not to kill, but I fear, something even more sinister." The Sama stopped just outside the the strange eared Inu youkai's room. "Leave, Aisuru has gone, I do not need anyone to come and disturb what he needs."

"Yes sir." Trisnover bowed and headed towards the Sama's son, Sesshomaru's room to 'babysit' the boy for the rest of the night. The Inu no Taishou peeked slightly into the room, and felt his stomach clench.

He was worried, why? The boy obliviously needed the punishment, why all of the sudden the amount of regret piling into him? The Sama slowly shook such strange thoughts from his thoughts and glared down at the blanket covering the small frame of once was a grand warrior. Tsueesenshi, was, or had been the clans beta.

The Inu no Taishou noted the boy's position, he wasn't sleeping, he was preparing to attack. Trisnover did say he would fight, and he had not been wrong. The Sama felt a tight squeeze in his stomach, like something was telling him this was wrong, why? He wasn't anything to this boy? Why did he feel like he was going to punish something...he cared about?

The Inu no Taishou frowned and closed his eyes before bending down to peel the blanket away, something told him, he was going to be hurting after tonight.


	7. Scroll Seven

**Scroll Seven:**

InuYasha tightened his fist, as the shadow passed over his left flank. InuYasha watched with moving eyes as the shadow stopped just to his side. He could hear the small breathes the Inu was taking, and for a second, he thought the Inu was rethinking of whatever he was planning on doing. But, the Inu knelt down and lifted the blanket, InuYasha snapped his eyes closed, and pretended not to notice the movement the blanket had done.

Silence blanketed the room, and InuYasha realized his stomach was trying to burst out of his gut. It was giving a sickening squeeze, and he was doing his best not to let out a cough.

The Inu didn't touch him, for a awhile, InuYasha felt a weird sensation it was a bitch checking him out, and not a male. They weren't doing anything but standing there, staring at him 'sleeping'. But the scent immediately ruled that out, it was defiantly male. The bitch had actually broke his nose, and he was having a hard time smelling on who it particularly was. He had snapped it back, but his blood still swamped his nose, giving him the disadvantage. Fighting without his nose was not good, he used it to tell where an attack was coming, where the direction he was heading...everything.

Losing his patience, InuYasha made it clear by shifting and turning his back. Knowing it got the Inu's attention, he hoped the moron would get the hint, leaving him alone.

InuYasha felt a large hand suddenly grab hold of his shoulder, causing his eyes to snap open and unleash his claws, slashing at whatever part of his attacker was the closest. Snarling like an animal, InuYasha turned over off the futon and threw the blanket, hoping to blind his opponent and pounce for the kill. That's not what happened.

The Inu burst forward with the blanket and the large arm grabbed InuYasha's wrist pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Get off of me you asshole!" InuYasha roared. InuYasha kicked and used his smaller frame to take advantage of the weak grip and slip free, giving the leg of the Inu another swift kick before jumping away.

The blanket revealed his attacker, and InuYasha's stomach dropped. His otou stood there, very clam, but a little agitated. InuYasha felt fear churn up his throat and he backed away, grabbing onto the fallen table he had thrown earlier.

"Why are you...?" InuYasha couldn't get any words in his mouth to come out. He felt a horrid swelling come up his throat a swell that was ready to do something he had only done twice in his life...cry.

"What are doing! What do you want!" InuYasha could hear the panicking in his voice. He felt like a child again backed up against a cliff facing a hungry youkai ready to eat him. But this was far worse, he was someone close, ready to hurt him freely, it hurt, it hurt like hell.

The silent response hurt more then a 'You deserve it'. InuYasha watched his otou step toward him and then moved so fast, InuYasha just barley dodged the grab, and stumbled back onto the floor. InuYasha couldn't get his body to snap out of the fear phase it was in. His body felt frozen, yet not cold. He was hurting, but not from physical wounds, but from the emotions ready to make him succumb.

InuYasha bolted for the door flap, but didn't make it. The large arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back into the room, and pinning him to the floor. InuYasha screamed and hissed, snarling and sinking his claws into his otou's cheek, drawing blood.

"Get off of me!" InuYasha howled, and squirming and getting his arm from the powerful grip it had been in. He slashed at the Inu's neck but he moved it in the right angle to only have InuYasha slash into his armor, successfully breaking two claws.

Seemingly, InuYasha felt panic drive into a frenzy. He thrashed and thrust his claws at whatever he could reach. His legs began kicking frantically in the air, and his head jerking around as if his hair was on fire.

InuYasha suddenly felt severe pain on his left side, he had reopened the wound with his frantic struggle. Growling and sneering in pain, InuYasha left leg kicked out with adrenaline, hearing a successful snap, he finally felt exhaustion over take him and he slowly went limp.

For a moment there was silence and InuYasha felt the older Inu's breathe on his neck. With only an ounce of strength, InuYasha stretched and tried to bite the ear that was just in reach of his mouth. That caused a sudden anger to stir up in his otou, and he felt his back slam into the ground.

Pinned and staring up into cold, angry, yet sorrowful eyes, he could sense pain. He might have hurt him, but InuYasha didn't know if he had broken his own bone or his otou's.

Reaching up he made one last attempt to scratch his otou's face, but his arm was batted down and both of his wrists were pinned under one hand. InuYasha let out a whimper, and finally felt the exhaustion of fighting and reopening of his wounds, forcing him to give in.

"Boy, if you ever disobey an order from your Sama again. It will not serve you well." InuYasha felt his ear get snatched up and breathed into with that statement. InuYasha tried to pull away, but was halted by a grab on the back of his neck.

He weakly opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with the man he had looked up too, but never truly met. And now, he hated him,the pride Myoga always boosted about, the great fang Tessaiga, it was nothing to InuYasha anymore. This man was cruel, and evil, and InuYasha looked him straight in the eye to make him read what he was thinking, a son, betrayed by his own otou, he wanted the Sama to see his hurt.

"Gah..." InuYasha moaned as his head was jerked up and forced to get even closer to the Sama's body. "Let me..."

And suddenly pain erupted at his neck, causing him to shriek. InuYasha felt a new wave of energy sweep into his body as to sharp fangs entered to close to his jugular forcing him to stop thrashing or risk having his throat torn out.

Alpha, beta, InuYasha had heard those terms before, but he never really cared about their meaning. It all came down to his instincts, and he heard his own youki saying, "He is alpha, you are beta, listen to him." InuYasha closed his eyes and went limp under the crushing jaws on his neck. He succumbed, he was still hating, fighting inside. He felt an unnerving coldness sweep over him, as the fangs released the hold on his neck and is head slowly lowered to the ground.

"You have learned your lesson, do not attempt to disrupt the clan any longer." The Sama stood up as InuYasha watch him suddenly grasp the wall, holding his right leg. For a second he stopped and stared and then closed his eyes.

"Trisnover, get Aisuru in here, he has reopened his wounds."

"Inu no Taishou-sama, your hurt!" InuYasha heard the male voice coming from outside the room.

"It is nothing, this will heal in the morning. Fetch Aisuru."

"Yes...sir"

InuYasha moaned and closed his eyes, he felt the pain dig deeper then any physical blow. He still had only a tad bit of energy left, but that was all he needed.

Just as the Sama's mokomoko was just disappearing through the door flap, InuYasha took a small deep breathe and screamed, "I HATE YOU!"

And his world went black once more.

**(-)___(-)**

The Sama stumbled out of the door flap, just as those three words were hung thick into the air.

"I HATE YOU!"

Inu no Taishou froze, and for awhile just stood there leaning on the wall. Regaining his composure he limped on into the corridor. Luckily Trisnover had only smelled blood and not seen his physical condition, the beta would have easily snatched him up to see Aisuru's otou-san to heal his injuries. The boy had gotten a good blow, his left leg was broken.

The Sama stumbled and collapsed on the ground, he had been in many battles before, but when it came to punishing soldiers it was not like battle. Battle is where you intend to kill the enemy, he could never come to terms for killing a solider of his own clan. He would not be a worth Sama if he did such things.

It was harder with this one, he looked just older then a pup who had been fully trained to become a soldier, but still extremely small. Inu no Taishou felt it best to do it anyways, but the injury the boy had was a major issue. The Sama had failed to keep the boy from panicking causing the boy to reopen his own wound. At most, the solider would only come out with a few bruises and the nasty bite mark that would be seen for weeks as nasty reminder. The boy had completely injured himself.

Suddenly hearing footsteps, the Sama grasped the hilt of So'unga but the smell immediately told him who it was. His mate. Great, she has to see me in such awful condition, Inu no Taishou thought with a muse.

"Might I ask why you are on the ground, dear?" Inu no Taishou wanted to snort. He slowly stood up and brushed his kimono.

"I had an unfortunate struggle with a solider that needed punishment." He replied to his mate, "He has caused more injuries to himself then to I."

"Your leg, it is not broken is it?"

"It will heal tomorrow." Inu no Taishou turned away, trying to hide the anger burning in his face. "Is Sesshomaru asleep?"

"Trisnover-san was with him until he heard the scuffle with you and that boy start." His mate responded flatly. "If you are refusing to be cleaned with your wounds, then come to bed. You of all the youkai in this place, need the most sleep."

"I will be with you shortly, koi." Inu no Taishou came up and nipped at her ear, causing her to lean up and take his lips and brushing her smooth hand over his cheek.

She pulled away and wiped her cheek, "Your face is rather coated with blood. You will wash before getting into futon with me." She huffed, and stared behind him, like she was giving the room where the Inu was sleeping, a cold look. "Come, I don't want our son seeing you in such a way."

Slowly following his mate to their room, Inu no Taishou felt a slow pounding on his head. It was not a physical pounding, nor a headache, but the three words that the Inu boy had said with pure disgust.

"I HATE YOU!" The three words sounded as if the boy had been betrayed, by someone he cared and looked up too.


	8. Scroll Eight

**Scroll Eight:**

The next two days seemed like a drag for Aisuru. Wrap this wrap that, on the same spot every damn minute of the day. At least the boy stopped struggling and let Aisuru do her work.

When Aisuru entered just after the Sama had left, she was met with a scene of intense pain. The boy had done more then just struggle, he had blown out cursed into a rage. His eyes were blood red, and he stared at her, showing anger, hurt, and most of all, a sense of betrayal.

Two days had passed, and the boy had said nothing. Either his pride was ruined, or he was just plain hating everyone that was around him. His name, InuYasha, had been passed around the castle, and everyone started to call him Inu-Baka. A good nickname for anyone, but Aisuru. She was the one who had to take care of him, and calling him that might only stir the anger that was buried under his skin.

She sat down next to InuYasha, and glanced around the room. It took two soldiers to get the room in order, and even then, it looked different. Aisuru looked into InuYasha's eyes, they were gold, and dull. And still silent. He was a rock, unmoving, not making a sound, not even a whimper of pain when she refreshed his bandages.

"Who was it that gave you your name InuYasha-san?" Aisuru asked. Personally, she just wanted to start a conversation with him, maybe even get to know him better, but he stayed silent.

"Many soldiers have been punished," Aisuru went on, "You're not the only Inu youkai who is feeling embarrassed or pitiful. My onii-san was punished for stealing food, and he was a wreck for a day, but he learned never to steal again. I hope you get over this brooding and learn yours."

Still no response, she looked at him in the eye, and he was actually giving her some eye contact. His eyebrow was slanted and he was giving her a glare, which probably meant something on the lines of 'Piss off'.

Grabbing his arm, she lifted it over his side, and began to unwind the bandages. Freeing all of them from his skin, she slowly licked her fingers and wiped them on the edge of the wound. He made a slight hiss, but still said nothing. He continued to glare at her, showing as much disgust as he could through his face.

As Aisuru started to unwrap fresh bandages, she jerked back when the boy sat up suddenly. His strange ears went back and Aisuru caught the scent of one of the twins, before he entered the room. The scent of both of them smelled so identical, she couldn't tell if it was Takaishizuka or Takaisubarashii.

"Takaishizuka-san?" Aisuru asked.

"Takaisubarashii."

'I always get them wrong', Aisuru grumbled, shaking her head. She looked at InuYasha, who was giving Takaisubarashii a dirty look, and frowned.

"Lay back down, I wasn't done." Aisuru snapped.

"Fuck...off." Aisuru jerked back as if she had been shocked. She stared at the boy, his face planted in scowl that was drawn all over his face. No one talked like that! Not to a non-mated bitch, it was highly disregarded and looked down upon. She slapped him, hard, sending his body crashing back to the floor with such momentum, some blood spewed out his side from the wound.

"You disgusting foul male bastard!" Aisuru snapped and stood up with an furious huff. "If I ever here such talk like that from you again, I'll so much as cut your dick off!"

"Hey!" Takaisubarashii grabbed Aisuru by the shoulder and led her out, "I'll get this, go out and fix someone else wounds Aisuru-san." Aisuru left in a hurry, not wanting anything to do with the foul mouth, strange ear-ed boy any longer.

She turned the corner and glanced around to make sure nobody was watching, and slammed her fist into the wall. It was infuriating, it was revolting...Aisuru was having a hard time keeping her cool composure.

"Sick twisted cunning idiot!" Aisuru snapped, "I might as well tell the Sama of his horrid talk and he'll get punished again, and then..."

"Why are you out here alone Aisuru?" Aisuru nearly jumped out of her skin, as she heard the Sama's voice. She looked over to see the Sama strolling over with his son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru clung tightly to his otou's hakama, muttering in his small voice.

"I..." Aisuru bowed, but remained silent, she was afraid she might blurt out something wrong.

"Is there another problem with the young solider?"

"I...yes, Sama." Aisuru fidgeted.

"And that would be...?" The Sama looked at her, trying to get eye contact.

"He's disrespectful." Aisuru spat. She didn't mean to sound foul, but she was internally, and extremely...pissed.

"I see." Aisuru noted the slight limp in the Sama's leg, and held back her voice to ask him if she could examine it. She was a training under her otou-sama to be in the clan's healers, and the sight of injury always kicked in her tenderness.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and did what he always did to her, stuck out his tongue. That, was too, disrespectful, but the boy didn't know any better, InuYasha did. He was disrespectful just in spite of himself. He obviously wanted to cause damage in the clan.

"Sesshomaru, that is enough out of you." Inu no Taishou said, noting his son's bad gesture.

"Sorry, otou-sama." Sesshomaru snuggled against his otou's leg, giving his best puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Inu no Taishou-sama." Aisuru bowed, "My anger is burning through my veins, I was careless to let it out on you."

"You have the right to be angry, the boy obviously needs to be punished once more." Aisuru felt her veins suddenly turn to ice.

"I don't know..." Aisuru started, but the glare of the Sama cut her off and she fell silent.

"I do not need your impute Aisuru, I will take care of it." The Inu no Taishou said.

"Sama, there something about him, I haven't told you." Aisuru bowed.

"And that is...?"

"He said he was a rouge Inu youkai, living off the land. He doesn't know clan customs, and he obviously doesn't have a mate or has associated with females. I just think if I got to know him for a little longer, maybe I can mange to avoid another...punishment? With your permission of course Inu no Taishou-sama, I think..." Aisuru realized what she was saying and immediately stopped. No one asked the Sama for a favor, only the other Inu leaders of other clans and the Sama's of the other lands.

"I see..." She looked up to see the Sama's eyebrow a little cocked, as if he was confused. "Do you have feelings for this male?"

Aackk! Aisuru went bright red. She thought for a comeback for that, when she couldn't find one she felt defeated. She had no feelings for that...that, rat! She couldn't mate if she wanted to be a healer anyway, and mate with him? Aisuru was felling a little nauseated.

"No..." Aisuru said as strong as she could, "I'm training to to be a healer...and healers are forbidden to...have a mate."

"I see." The Inu no Taishou said. Is that all he says? Aisuru grumbled, does he not have any feelings about this, or is he a cold wall?

"The clan leaders, have come, I will be bringing the young solider up in the conference, if you wish to talk on his behalf, be there tomorrow." The Sama started off followed by Sesshomaru. "The punishment was not what I have already done to him, he needs a responsibility, and the most clear, he needs to learn patience and care." The Sama stopped, and looked, "For once I am glad the Kami-Kodomo have stayed away from our foreign neighbors, they are smart indeed." With that he was gone, in the flash of darkness of the hallway.

Aisuru grumbled and sank to her knees, he had listened to her request, and yet, why did she say it? She didn't care about that stupid moron! She hated him, all she did was clean his wound three times a day and all he did was bitch about it.

Something tells me I don't want to know anything about him, Aisuru cursed, I bet both of his Inu Youkai parents were either non-mated, or his mother was raped. No respect taught to him, he was left for dead, left away from his parents...Aisuru felt pain hit her chest. If that was the case, she felt a little sorry for him, losing parents, no one to look up to...it seemed like a horrid way of living.

She always needed her otou-sama the moment she was born, her mother had died giving birth to her, and there was no one else to turn to. The moment her mother died, her otou-sama immediately quit being a solider and became one of the healers, he was guilty he couldn't save his mate, so he chose not have any more mothers die and leave their child.

Aisuru sighed, as she walked back to InuYasha's room. Something told her, his story was going to be even harder to listen to then her own. Pulling the flap, she realized Takaisubarashii-san had left and InuYasha was sitting up, rubbing on of his ears. He gave her a cold look when she walked in.

"Going to cut my dick off or what?" He snapped.

"Please..." Aisuru slurred, "I have no interested in drawing more blood from your body, I'm trying to heal you, not make more injuries."

He just glared at her, his sense of humor was extremely cold, unless he was doing that on purpose. His posture was slumped, as if he had just gone without sleep for months, and looked like he hadn't bathed in years. She felt her nose wrinkle, he smelled, and that had to fixed at once.

"All right, you, go down and get in the springs." Aisuru snapped, "You smell like a disease."

"I'm not taking a bath." InuYasha snarled.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not you fucking bitch."

Aisuru inwardly flinched at that word again. "Look, you're about to go in front of clan leader's and maybe even Sama's of the Eastern, or Northern lands! You're getting a bath!"

"The hell..." InuYasha stood up and snarled, "I'm not going in front of anyone, especially that son of bitch of a Sama!"

"Stop insulting him." Aisuru snapped.

"He insulted me, the hell I can say whatever the fuck I want about him!" InuYasha raged. Aisuru was slowly losing her cool.

"I just saved you sorry behind from being punished again, you might as well give me some gratitude!" Aisuru snapped, "Now grab that cloth, and get undressed, you're getting a bath!"

Before she had time to react, a large fist slammed into her face, sending her sprawling onto the ground. She gasped as blood ran down her face, and she returned to snarl at him, but InuYasha wasn't there. The window flap was open, he had fled.


	9. Scroll Nine

**Scroll Nine:**

Most of the time, you usually get yourself into trouble. Trouble never comes to you right? An excuse, a large one, cable of getting out of most sticky situations. And InuYasha felt no different here. He was in trouble, but he hadn't gone toward it, it had come toward to him.

Racing through the thicket with a throbbing ankle wasn't slowing him down at the least, but the horrid pain in his side was. Jumping from the window, InuYasha hadn't expected it to such a steep fall. And a large tree slamming him in the gut with one of its large branches on his fall didn't help either. This body could glide, but he didn't know how to glide, he just knew how to run, and that's exactly what he was doing.

Luckily the branch hadn't hit him in the side injury, but left his empty stomach and yet even more pain. InuYasha wasn't a stranger to pain, but running full speed when your vision was starting to blur because of it, was a sign he better stop soon.

Hearing and seeing no pursuers at the current moment, InuYasha hoped up into a tall tree to catch his breath. Clutching his side, InuYasha felt the blood leak over on his palm and on his white kimono. InuYasha glanced down to see the wound had completely ripped open, spewing more blood then InuYasha had first thought.

"Damn." InuYasha cursed. Ripping off his kimono leaving his chest bare he wrapped the loose garment tightly around the wound in hopes of slowing the blood flow. Remembering how Kagome fixed wounds InuYasha put as much pressure with his hands as he could, but his vision was still blurring, and it wasn't closing even with his youkai healing.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha rested his head against the trunk of the tree. The evenings noises started to emerge, the sound of crickets and birds calling for their mates to return for the night. Sitting on his rear now, InuYasha felt the tension in his legs decrease. This body was so different then his, more bulky and a little off. It was not made for hoping through trees that's for sure.

InuYasha felt the sweat break out on his forehead, and he opened his eyes to glance down at the wound again. It wasn't healing. InuYasha growled in anger and ripped off the tied kimono, throwing it over a nearby branch. That hurt.

Leaning back InuYasha closed his eyes as the soft, cold wind blew at his wound, sending strange cold shivers through his body. He didn't know if running was the best of ideas anymore. InuYasha blinked, how did Aisuru close his wounds so quickly? Closing his eyes again, he swam through the vague memories that he had of this place, and remember her licking her fingers and then putting her fingers to the side of his wound. She had used her saliva.

That bothered InuYasha somewhat, but it had worked. Bringing up his own hand, he licked his entire palm and brought it over the open wound. That sent a fire up his side.

"Shit!" InuYasha gasped as he grabbed a nearby branch to keep from falling out of the tree he was currently in. Keeping his hand over the wound, the fire of pain began to lessen and fade as he felt the wound start to close under his hand. He knew Inu youkai saliva could heal, but he really never considered using it for certain reasons. He didn't think Miroku, Sango, and Kagome would appreciate him licking their wounds in order for them to heal faster. It would have made them uncomfortable.

The pain had subsided, and the night air was starting to take the setting suns place. InuYasha needed somewhere to take shelter for tomorrows journey to find the well. Grabbing a branch, InuYasha hoisted his body back up and looked behind him, the dark castle loomed. InuYasha felt his stomach twist into a knot when he looked at it. It was dark and gloomy, an unwanted place, a place where you didn't approach. InuYasha was starting to see where Sesshomaru got his behavior from.

Taking one last look, InuYasha continued his journey on the tree tops. Keeping his ears up for anything suspicious, InuYasha grabbed a branch and sniffed the air. His nose was finally working, and he smelled something that made his mouth start to water. Food. Cooked food.

InuYasha immediately started to follow the scent with his stomach growling all the way. Jumping on to the top of a tree branch InuYasha spied the movement of a small village, with a large fire and cooked food filling the air. Only, it seemed to be a human village.

InuYasha froze, what was he going to do now? The childhood memories started to pour in his mind of stealing when the villagers weren't looking. He felt no different here. InuYasha groaned and idly, sat on the branch he was perched on. He was hungry, and he was half tempted to scare the villagers and take some food without a problem, but in his mind, he knew that was just wrong.

The entire time he was with Kagome and the others, they usually had to fight youkai that was a burden to such villages, and if InuYasha stole from this one, he would be no better then the youkai he and his group slew.

The food was taunting though, he could smell it. Chicken? Cow? He wasn't sure what they were cooking, but it smelled like heaven. Ramen would be even better, but there was no Kagome here, he would have to deal with what he had.

Slipping down the tree cautiously and aware of his wound, InuYasha darted quickly behind one of the huts. Glancing quickly to see he wasn't noticed, he peeked around the corner to see two small, frail men. Their small spears over their shoulders, and the tips dulled and bleak. They could barley protect themselves better yet an entire village.

InuYasha heard the sound of a twig snap and froze. The two men glanced quickly around, but their sense of direction was off. They were blind. InuYasha blinked and straightened his back, he always avoided human villages when he was alone. Now that he had his friends, they always kept villagers at bay to avoid a conflict of housing a hanyou.

Realizing they were blind, InuYasha felt a little more confident. Maybe he could just ask for food, saying he was a nomad and couldn't find anything decent for the night. It was still technically stealing, but it was the most appropriate thing to do in the situation.

"Uh...hello?" InuYasha said, as he approached the two older men. They both froze and swung their spears in random directions, before one of the men titled his head and aimed the spear in InuYasha's direction.

"Who's...there?" The man pointing the spear at him, whispered.

"I'm just a nomad, I'm only asking for food so I can be on my way." InuYasha felt weird asking humans for food, but his stomach was pretty much cussing him out since it was growling so much.

"Food, boy?" The other man grumbled. "We barley have enough for ourselves. Yet, by the sound of it, a youngster like yourself. We don't have enough to share, you better not be a bandit, we have protection you know."

InuYasha frowned. "Protection?"

"Inu youkai, they guard us, we give them food. But of course some type of...what were they Grison?"

"Beats me, they destroyed our trade with those Inu youkai though. Stupid creatures, the lot of them." The one named Grison mumbled.

"I just need some food." InuYasha said, "Then I'll leave."

"No, you want food first, then a place to stay, then you'll start bedding our women. Do you take us for stupid boy?" The other man asked. InuYasha almost gagged on the thought of bedding with a common village woman.

"I'm on my way home, and..." InuYasha hated to think what Kagome and the others would do to see him lie to some blind men for food. "...I was robbed, I'm injured on my side, and my horse was taken along with my belongings, I just need some food."

"Robbed eh?" The old man named Grison smirked. "I do smell the iron rich blood on you." InuYasha froze. Smelled?

InuYasha's eyes widened, these weren't two old human men. They were blood thirsty youkai. What the hell is wrong with my nose? InuYasha thought frantically.

"Heh, sorry, I'm late for my own party." InuYasha said quickly and jumped on the nearest roof to escape before the two youkai had time to react.

"We don't eat you nobles." InuYasha spun to see the two youkai on another roof. "But we don't like you. Get out of here, you're the reason those horrid Kami-Youkai, or whatever they call themselves, are here."

"Damn it all, I have no damn idea who the hell they are!" InuYasha roared, "I'm just looking for a well to get home!"

"A well?" The youkai named Grison frowned. "The only well around here is full of water and its near a large human village outside the forest. But look here Inu, tell your daimyo-sama to either get rid of the whatever youkai, or step down." The youkai snarled, "We're sick of them controlling our food trade, I hate eating the same thing over and over every damn minute of the day."

"I'm not associated with the daimyo-baka." InuYasha snarled back. "He can go to hell for all I care."

"Then leave nomad, or we might decide to eat you. Your blood is starting to give an invitation of taking your fragile body and chopping it up." The other youkai said. "Beat it."

InuYasha hated being told what to do, but he listened and once again disappeared into the forest, with still an empty stomach. InuYasha sighed, well maybe he could find the well now and eat when he gets back to his time. It would be better food then then now, but his stomach had other ideas.

In the next clearing InuYasha found a nice sized rabbit and pounced, breaking its neck instantly. Quickly ripping the pellet off, InuYasha devoured the raw rabbit in four big gulps. Wiping his mouth, InuYasha spat out a bone that had got caught between his fangs and started his mission towards a large human village.

InuYasha listened to the quite sounds of the forest, and was glad for once, he was absolutely alone. It felt like the times before Naraku, before Kikyo even. He felt somewhat free, and yet, still so alone. It was a mixed feeling, a felling of joy, and a feeling of dread. Being alone in the woods reminded of how he was chased by countless youkai wanting to eat a small innocent hanyou child, and of human villagers chasing hoping to have a price on his head. Those memories had been buried so long ago, and now, they were resurfacing.

InuYasha stopped, and this time he was certain he smelled human, he sniffed three times before he got closer. This was defiantly a human village. Even though it was night, there were still guards around marching with their horses around the roads between huts. The village was in the exact spot that Keade's village was. InuYasha blinked, where was the Goshinboku?

Staying on the outskirts of the village InuYasha went of the somewhat familiar hill, yet it was a lot less steep. Climbing up, InuYasha disappeared into the small brush only to be seen with a surprising site.

The Goshinboku, or well, a very young Goshinboku, stood there, shorter then InuYasha himself. Men, woman, and even children chanted around the tree, holding hands, the familiar blessing hung around the small trunk.

InuYasha blinked, unsure of what to think about the whole situation. He didn't have too. One of the kids noticed him and screeched, pointing at him frantically.

"Youkai! Youkai!"

Everyone moved at once, all the men grabbed their nearby weapons and the woman grabbed their children or each other and huddled away. InuYasha stood rooted to the spot, not trying anything at first.

One of the men ceased his defensive position and frowned at InuYasha's appearance. "Are you one of the warriors of the Inu youkai clan?" He asked.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, and pulled up his face in a sneer. The man got back in his defensive position.

"No I'm not." InuYasha snarled. "And never will be." He turned his back on the humans and started to walk away, looking for the familiar path to the Bone Eater's Well. It was so utterly different it spooked him, InuYasha didn't think the Goshinboku had ever been that small. How far did I go back? InuYasha was starting to feel panic rise in his chest, what if he couldn't go back?

Jumping up, InuYasha finally saw what he had been sought out for the entire night. The Bone Eater's Well. InuYasha stopped and stared at the well, it look fairly new. The wood was polished and there were blooming flowers on each side. The vines that usually surrounded the well were not there, it look like a completely different well then InuYasha had been used too.

"Here goes nothing." InuYasha said, he could hear the humans footsteps coming his direction. Leaping up, he dove into the well, ready for the familiar flash of white light. Instead he was met face first with water, causing him to choke and grasp the sides of the well, realizing now he couldn't breathe.

Ignoring the pain that was starting to build in his lungs, he swam down as far as he could go his hand touching the bottom. Nothing happened. He beat the floor and the walls as hard as he could through the water, nothing was happening. The well wasn't working, he couldn't go back. He couldn't go home.


	10. Scroll Ten

**Scroll Ten:**

InuYasha shook his head and scratched his ear. Fleas had already started to come and they were driving him absolutely insane. It had been four days since his unexpected meet with water in the Bone Eater's well, and he had stayed well in the perimeter of the human village.

The humans seemed almost flabbergasted by his behavior and he didn't know why. He always expected them to chase him out just like any other village, but when he stole food whenever he could, they always glanced at him like he had lost his mind. They almost had respected him in a sort of way, and now they didn't know what to make of him. InuYasha figured it must have to do with being the Inu daimyo.

He had ditched the padding on his feet, leaving his toes some air and had untied his hair from the horrid ponytail it had forced to be in. He felt like the roaming hanyou all over again, and it sort of hurt. He had friends, he had a mission, and he was stuck here.

InuYasha chewed the bone until there was no meat left. Rabbits were a good source of food, and this place was thriving with them. He had found a nice decent cave to spend the night, and it was covered in dry moss. A nice place for a bed.

A small stream was nearby so InuYasha could drink from, and nice shady trees for cover if need be. InuYasha felt the pain on his side, but the pain had slowly been residing into almost nothing, until about a day ago. The pain had suddenly intensified, and it woke him up from a peaceful sleep, making him moan in pain. InuYasha ripped off his kimono to see the problem, and found it, it had gotten infected.

"Why the hell doesn't this heal right?" InuYasha spat. Knowing nothing about really treating his own wounds, he moved as quickly as he could to the stream and washed the wound carefully. At one point InuYasha's vision had blurred and caused his knees to buckle and he fell straight into the stream, soaking his hakama.

Defeated and in pain, InuYasha dragged his painful body back into his cave and laid back down and curled up, letting the fleas eat him from the outside. He coughed and curled tighter, closing his eyes wanting sleep to take back over.

Suddenly footsteps were heard, and InuYasha snapped his head up too fast. He hit his head on the low ceiling, and he groaned and fell back down. Closing his eyes, he waited for the footsteps to fade, hoping it was a human hunting group that wouldn't bother him in the least. But his nose told him it wasn't humans, it was Inu youkai.

'Shit', InuYasha thought. The scent wasn't exactly like the Inu youki scent in his otou's castle, it was different. InuYasha turned over and made a snarling noise, hoping to scare them off.

Of course it didn't work, the footsteps stopped just outside the mouth of the cave, and InuYasha had to squint to see three large shapes standing over him. InuYasha had no weapon, and his body was in such an painful extreme state, using his claws was going to be a hard task. Somehow, in the four days he was out here, he manged to plump this body up a little more since more food had been available. But the wound was counteracting the food's energy, and made him appear as if he were still starving. The remains of his fire lay on the other side of the cave for cooking his meat and keeping him warm during the cold nights.

InuYasha felt a clawed hand go over his forehead and then open his eye. He let out a growl and swiped at the hand with what strength he had.

"Back off...you bastard!" InuYasha spat.

"Heh, he's alive." One of the Inu youkai said. "A few more days later, we would have been bringing back a body."

"Take him, our Western daimyo, Touga-sama, was looking for him." The taller of them said. "Bring him, he needs to return."

InuYasha tried to scramble away, but his body wasn't going to obey his mind, and he slumped just as he got off the moss and onto the cold cave floor.

"Easy buddy." One of the Inu youkai said. He and his warrior friend slowly picked him up without jolting InuYasha's wound and carried him out of the cave.

InuYasha was slowly passing in and out of consciousness, and he slumped in defeat against the Inu youkai's chest plate. He started to hack, and he felt pain shot up from his side and chest and he groaned. A small amount of blood dripped down his mouth as he started to cough again.

"Come on, he doesn't have that much longer." The leader of three said in urgent. InuYasha closed his eyes as a gust of wind hit his face fast and he fell into the darkness of a blissful sleep.

**(-)_(-)**

Aisuru touched her healed cheek, and grunted. She still felt the punch every time she touched her skin, even though the wound had long gone. Males never touched a female, unless they were mates. And Aisuru was defiantly not his mate.

Turing her head back to her patient and pregnant female, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was about to deliver, and it was the first time Aisuru was to deliver pups to the world. Her otou-sama was in the same room, his tall muscular figure standing and dipping a wet cloth into a bowl of water.

"You do know what do to my daughter?" Her otou-sama asked.

"Yes, otou-sama." Aisuru bowed, he was not allowed in the room, since he was male. Only female healers are allowed to help deliver pregnant females.

"Sir, you are needed!" A male warrior burst in, he immediately went red, and disappeared from the room when he realized what was going on.

"Aisuru, you have the Kami-sama's hands to guide you now." Her otou-sama said, and he disappeared through the flap. Aisuru grunted, but she took a deep breathe and started to help the female start to take deep breathes.

"That's it, easy. Start pushing." Aisuru said as she untangle the sheet around the lady's legs and put her hands to meet a small head.

"It hurts, damn it!" The female bellowed.

"I know, just push and clam your breathing." Aisuru said, trying to keep her own cool. The baby's head was now in her palms and she felt the females foot actually kick her in the face.

'Kami-sama, this is just not my day.' Aisuru thought. The baby was slowly pulled from the womb and Aisuru immediately cut the cord and wrapped the infant in a tight blanket, and licked the pups forehead.

The female gasped as the the final pulse went through her and she closed her eyes and listened as her baby started to cry.

"You have a boy." Aisuru said, as she crawled over to the female and showed her her child through the thick blanket.

"Oh, he is just like his otou." She whispered, and took the blanket from Aisuru's arms. Aisuru sat back, and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She went over to the bucket and cleaned her hands thoroughly, and called for the female's mate so he can come and see his son. He busted in and knelt down next to his mate with a happy beam on his face.

Aisuru felt a pang of guilt, realizing what had happened was suppose to happen to her mother. She slowly bowed and congratulated the couple before walking out, she was happy with her work, her mother would have been happy.

One of the twins slowly walked up to her. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine, they have a boy." Aisuru said, she glanced at him again.

"Takaisubarashii."

"Sorry." Aisuru shook her head, she never got them right, no one really did.

"Tsueesenshi-kun, or whatever he calls himself, your otou-sama is taking care of him." Takaisubarashii said.

"Oh, he returned?" Aisuru asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No, the Northern daimyo-sama found him with his arriving warriors." The male shook his head. "He's not looking so good. The wound the Kami-Kodomo placed on him is making him violently ill."

"Humph." Aisuru snorted. "My otou-sama can just forget about him, all he does is cause trouble."

"He's part of the clan." Takaisubarashii stopped. "As a healer, you should know that we take care of everyone of our warriors, even if we personally don't like them."

"He's not a warrior." Aisuru said. "He's a nomad."

"A nomad?"

"Yea, something is strange about all of this, but I can't explain it." Aisuru shrugged. She stopped outside the door flap that her otou-sama's scent was coming out of. And the scent of the nomad, InuYasha, he smelled terribly ill.

"Otou-sama?" Aisuru called.

"How did it go dear, I am quiet busy at the moment." She heard him ask.

"Fine, they have a healthy baby boy, everything went fine, and I did everything you told me to." Aisuru replied.

"Very good." Her otou-sama went quiet. "Do you wish to come in? I have bathed him and he is in clothes."

Aisuru blinked, somehow her otou-sama got the boy to get a bath. She was surprised.

She entered with Takaisubarashii from behind and looked at the boy. His eyes were closed, and he looked extremely pale.

"He was the one that hit you, wasn't he?" Her otou-sama asked.

"Yes, sir." Aisuru said, trying not to show the hint of anger in her voice.

"I see." He turned back to his patient. "He was not in very good condition when the brought him in, he is covered in flea bites."

"How is his Kami-Kodomo mark?" Aisuru couldn't help but ask.

"Infected, and may be close to taking his life." Her otou-sama said, "I've done the best I could with it, it is up to his own youkai healing capability's to heal the rest."

"I see." Takaisubarashii said. Her otou-sama turned to twin and gave him a small nod.

Aisuru went over a knelt by InuYasha looking at his face. Obviously, he had tried to live in the surrounding forest, she was surprised that he had even sneaked passed the Kami-Kodomo and gotten stuck outside the castle.

"Aisuru, do you know a Kagome?" She stopped and stared at her otou-sama.

"No, but he mentioned her." Aisuru said.

"He was mumbling her name awhile ago." Her otou-sama frowned, "Probably a mate."

InuYasha looked cleaner and more prompt, his hair was back in a tight ponytail, and his kimono was fresh and new. His skin was coated with small red dots, flea bites, and he looked almost peaceful. His breathe thorough, came out ragged and one in a awhile he let out a strangling cough.

"How did you get him to take a bath?" Aisuru asked, curious.

"He wasn't awake, so he didn't fuss." Her otou-sama gave her worried look. "Why do you ask?"

"He wouldn't do it when I asked him." Aisuru snorted.

"Of course he didn't, he's obviously mated to a Kagome. I wouldn't want another female touching me if I were mated." He stopped and then said no more. Aisuru glanced at her otou-sama's face, but he had turned it away.

'Thinking of mother." Aisuru thought with a deep sorrow.

"Is he awake?" Takaisubarashii nearly jumped out of skin, and glanced at the doorway to see the almost new beta of the clan, Trisnover.

"No," Aisuru's otou-sama said. "He is still rather ill."

"When he awakes, and whatever state he's in, Touga-sama wants him in the chambers immediately." Trisnover said, before he disappeared behind the flap.

All three looked at one another, and then at InuYasha.

"For what has he really done, but hit my daughter?" Aisuru glanced at her otou-sama.

"A lot, but I suppose, it is more to find out what happened to Tsueesenshi-san." Aisuru said.

"I see." Her otou-sama stood up. "Watch over him for now, when he wakes, then either take him or lead him to the daimyo-sama's chambers."

Aisuru watched as her otou-sama leave, and Takaisubarashii sat down next to her.

InuYasha groaned and slowly rolled over, but didn't wake up. Takaisubarashii noticed his slight shake, and pulled the blanket over InuYasha's shoulders. He glanced at Aisuru, she wasn't doing anything but staring at the boy with a scold on her face.

"So the punishment didn't change him, did it?" Takaisubarashii asked.

"No, he really only got worse, he ran away again." Aisuru shook her head.

"Do you think he the daimyo-sama will...?" Takaisubarashii started.

"No, he is to ill now, he'll do something else," Aisuru said, "A punishment is only suppose to be done once, and usually they learn their lesson. He needs something else to push him in the right direction."

"Like what?" The twin asked.

"Don't know, I'm not the daimyo-sama." Aisuru shrugged.

Suddenly InuYasha surged up, and threw the blanket off of him, he keeled over and started to cough violently.

"Hey, take it easy...uh, what's his name?" Takaisubarashii asked as he put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha." Aisuru said simply.

"InuYasha-kun, you need to lay back down." Takaisubarashii asked.

"Get the fuck off of me!" InuYasha snarled, slicing into Takaisubarashii's cheek with his claw. Takaisubarashii was taken back, but then he narrowed his eyes and yanked InuYasha by his arm and pulled him to a tight hold, pinning InuYasha's arms to his side.

"I said...!" InuYasha started to snarl with his weak voice.

"You need to quiet acting like a pup!" Takaisubarashii snapped. "I've tried my best to act like a friend to you, but you are acting like a wild animal. I'm making demands around here not you."

Aisuru blinked, she never saw Takaisubarashii act like this, except for on the battlefield. It was usually his brother, Takaishizuka, that got angry and frustrated when provoked.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" InuYasha hissed.

"Shut up." Aisuru snapped. "You disrespectful brat." InuYasha glared at her, his bangs just hiding his red eyes.

"Now that you're up..." Takaisubarashii said, "You're needed in the daimyo-sama's chambers. We can do that with you walking on your own or do I have to carry you up there?"

InuYasha snorted, he shrugged Takaisubarashii off and crossed his arms.

"What the hell do you want with me?" InuYasha spat.

"Ask the daimyo-sama that." Aisuru said. "We have no idea what he wants, but my otou-sama pulled you back through your near death. The least you can do is show some gratitude that we as a clan saved your life."

InuYasha just turned away, but didn't move. He looked lost, like he had found out something that was troubling him. Then after a few minutes he slowly stood up, but he fell again. Takaisubarashii offered his hand, but all InuYasha did was bat it away and hiss. He stood up again and stomped through the doorway.

Aisuru and Takaisubarashii looked at one another and followed him. He stood there in the hallway, obviously lost. Then Trisnover came out from the end of the hallway and gave InuYasha a disgusted glance, and then looked at the two of them and nodded.

"Come on boy, you're needed." Trisnover said, as he started to walk away. InuYasha looked at the ground, then at them, and stormed after Trisnover. Aisuru took a deep breathe and sighed, nobody knew what was going to become of him. InuYasha was hiding a lot, she just needed to yank it out of his stubborn willpower.


	11. Scroll Eleven

**Scroll Eleven:**

InuYasha stalked after the Inu youkai doing his best not to let his growls be in the ear shot of the bastard in front of him. InuYasha scratched the back of his ear, unfortunately the fleas had decided that had been the best place to bite him. So now it felt like his ears were on fire.

The hall they were twisting and turning through wasn't as large as the previous halls, and the ceiling was lower to the ground. InuYasha hated this, it felt like he was being suffocated.

"If I hear you sigh another time, I'm going to lose my patience with you." InuYasha snapped his head up and looked at Trisnover.

"Whatever asshole." InuYasha spat. He really hadn't realized he had been sighing. The Inu youkai gave him a cold stare, but said nothing about his rude comment.

InuYasha's thoughts immediately went back to the well, and he felt his stomach drop. He couldn't go back, he was trapped here. The thought of not getting back to Kagome was a stab in the gut. And he had deserted his friends at the hands of Naraku.

"Shit." InuYasha growled. Kohaku was still in Keade's village with the last shard, and what was even worse Magatsuhi was still roaming around. InuYasha fiddled with his kimono and threw his ponytail back. He hated it this way, and ripped the tie from his hair, freeing it. Throwing the string to the ground, InuYasha shook his head, letting his hair have more air.

InuYasha felt a small throb in his head, and growled softly. He had just given himself another headache. InuYasha rub his forehead as an attempt to ignore it and looked down at his feet, the padding on them was next to go. Ripping them off quickly, InuYasha curled his toes allowing the cold air to pass through toe. He stopped when he realized he had an audience.

Trisnover was giving quite the oddest look, somewhere in-between horror and shock. InuYasha put his leg down and glared at the older Inu youkai.

"What?"

"Are you planning to walk in front of all the daimyo-sama's and their ladies, naked?" The beta asked, a bit worried he was dragging along a stupid pup!

InuYasha snorted to keep himself from bursting into a round of laughter. "Hell no." InuYasha snapped, "I just hate things on my feet, and my hair does not need to be tied up!"

This time it was Trisnover who snorted, "You look like a ruffian." Was all he said before turning his back and began walking forward again.

InuYasha decided not to argue anymore and just glared forward at Trisnover's back. He noticed the thing Sesshomaru always wore was missing from the Inu youkai's armor. In fact, the only Inu youkai he had seen wearing that fluff thing was his father and his bitch. InuYasha didn't personally care really, it was just something he had noticed.

InuYasha's ears perked up when he began hearing loud, distinct voices. Trisnover turned a sharp corner and disappeared for a second. InuYasha was about to turn into it when a bitch came around the corner and gave him a disapproving glare.

"Yes, he can definitely not go in looking like that." She said in utter disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" InuYasha snapped. Before he could protest, Trisnover came and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the other end of the hallway and threw him in a dark room.

What the hell are you doing!" InuYasha snarled, swiping his claws, only to have met air. The bitch came in with a set of nicely folded kimono's and a piece of armor.

"Get dressed, you're not appearing before the daimyo-sama's of this land looking as if you walked in from battle." The bitch said.

InuYasha wanted to protest, but she had left before he could utter even one insult. InuYasha sulked and plopped on the ground, crossing his legs. He wasn't one to be prompt for walking into a room. It was ridiculous.

InuYasha had never been told what to wear his entire life. Actually, he didn't even remember anything else he did wear besides his fire rat. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the folded clothes on the ground before him. Not wanting anyone to actually come in a force him to dress, he grabbed the kimono and started to strip of his current clothing.

InuYasha looked down at is body, it definitely wasn't his. First of all, he wasn't this tall, nor did he have royal purple stripes on his arms and ankles. Glaring down at the wrapped wound on his side, InuYasha could only wonder why it wasn't healing. The flea bites had long faded, and so had the sickness do to his youkai healing. But not this wound, this wound had decided to remain open and wide, and at the slightest pull of his muscle he would tear right back open.

Pulling up the white hakama, he grabbed the strands and tied them around his hips and picked up the kimono and stared at his reflection in the armor. He looked older, more mature, but his face was plastered in a scold. InuYasha sneered and batted the armor away, focusing back on tying the long obi which was giving him hell.

"How does Sesshomaru handle all of this shit?" InuYasha wondered. InuYasha knew his onii wasn't one to undress, actually he wasn't even sure if Sesshomaru ever did. InuYasha smirked thinking of it. 'And Kagome thinks I'm bad about taking bathes.' InuYasha thought. The thought of Kagome sent another lurch through his gut, and InuYasha closed his eyes. Would he see her again? Would he ever see his friends again? He had to find a way back, even if it killed him.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha walked up to Trisnover who was standing just outside a covered doorway. InuYasha itched his scalp for the hundredth time, he just hated being in these clothes. The bitch had come in on him just when he had (well attempted) to put on the armor. He had fallen and thrown it across the room, spewing curses a mile a minute, fuming that it wouldn't go on.

InuYasha tapped his foot, once again covered in some sort of black padding, and waited for what ever was going to happen. Usually InuYasha would never wait on anything, especially something like this. But he had no where else to go, and his best chance of getting back thru the well was with these youkai. The daimyo's of the land, the most powerful youkai that walked the Earth. InuYasha knew if there was a chance that one of them would be able to somehow get him back to the time where he belonged. Though, it was only hope InuYasha was clinging too. He knew none of these youkai, except his otou, so he had no idea what to expect.

The scents coming from that room where extremely powerful, it was actually hurting InuYasha's nose somewhat. It smelled like two hundred Sesshomaru's in there, and InuYasha doubted that there that many youkai in one room.

"InuYasha-san, you may enter." A female voice said. InuYasha looked up to see an elegant female youkai standing in the flap of the doorway. InuYasha resisted the urge to growl, how did this bitch know his name?

Holding the flap back, InuYasha barged in after her, doing his best not to look clumsy. He was met with an astonishing site.

At least forty Inu youkai, and other types of youkai sitting in a semi-circle. They were all dressed in elegant kimono's and were presented as if they were at some human wedding. Females stayed next to their male companions, but some where on their own. One female was rather not far off to InuYasha's left, and she was the most well dressed female he had ever seen. She sat without a male accompanying her, and then she gave him a glance.

InuYasha suddenly realized, they were all now staring at him. InuYasha felt his body go rigid when every eye in that room were directly into his. InuYasha started to feel his body start to shake slightly, and a sweat break out on his forehead.

"Sit." InuYasha immediately froze, half expecting himself to slam into the ground. When he realized that a male voice had said that, he quickly straightened his position and glared at the voices owner. His father.

InuYasha glanced down at the mat, and slowly sat down on it. He glared at the semi-circle of daiyoukai's and fidgeted.

"This is your beta, Tsueesenshi-san?" InuYasha looked up to see a large male Inu youkai gesture toward him, and then he turned to Touga. "He looks rather small to be a..."

"He was beta." Touga corrected the Inu youkai. "Now, Trisnover has replaced him for the time being." InuYasha felt his face go hot when his father turned toward him.

"Did the Kami-Kodomo do this to him, Touga-sama?" The female next to InuYasha asked him.

"Yes." InuYasha glared at Trisnover as he came from behind him and entered the room, bowing quickly to the lords and ladies. "He was given what we call 'The Blood Paw'."

"The what?" InuYasha snapped.

"Be silent." Touga said. InuYasha closed his mouth, but kept his icy stare.

"Wouldn't that have killed him though?" InuYasha turned to another male, and immediately recognized him and the two soldiers next to him. They were the ones that had taken him from his cave.

"It should have, yes." Trisnover nodded.

"Then how do explain that?" The male who spoke earlier, gestured towards InuYasha. InuYasha let out a small growl.

"InuYasha-san, you say you are a rouge, is that correct?" InuYasha turned to the female next to him. She was quite elegant and her manor was formal, though her eyes were so dark, InuYasha felt like she was shooting arrows through him.

"Yea." InuYasha mumbled, "And how the hell do you know?"

A few of the daiyoukai's fidgeted at his words, and InuYasha felt daggers at his neck from his otou's stabbing eyes.

"I believe it has been known for quite awhile now." the female promptly answered him, ignoring his rude question. "Your imperious behavior for one, is quite the opposite of how royalty acts. And for another, you tried living in the forest with a serious wound. You obviously know your way in nature, but your rude manor and delirious behavior indicates your parents or your family never brought you up in a respectful manor."

'Kami she acts like she's my mother!' InuYasha thoughtfully snorted. Crossing his arms and straightening his back, InuYasha glared. "Your point? I don't know what the hell you all want with me, but I'm tired of sitting here listing to you all talk as if you were possessed! I'm not a person who waits on anyone!"

"Obviously." A male snorted.

"You obviously waited to long for something." Another male Inu youkai muttered.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" InuYasha spat.

"I believe we have a transition of souls between you, and Tsueesenshi-san." The female next to InuYasha said. InuYasha glared at her, and then his face fell.

"Meaning what?" InuYasha asked.

"Your soul has entered Tsueesenshi-san's body for reasons we don't know." The female answered him promptly.

"What?" InuYasha snapped.

"So 'rouge'," the male Inu youkai that had saved him started, "May I ask, how is it that your soul did not pass on to the next world?"

"What the hell is this all about!" InuYasha snarled, standing up.

"Sit down." Touga glared. InuYasha's youki flared, but he reluctantly sat back down on the cushion.

"Your soul ended up in Tsueesenshi-san's body for a reason, we would like to know why it remained wondering among the living." The female said.

"Are you telling me that I died?" InuYasha snorted, "I didn't die." Silence. "What?"

"Are you telling this council that your own soul removed itself from your own body and went into Tsueesenshi-san's on its own?" A strange looking male youkai asked.

"I..." InuYasha stared at them, "I don't know." Shrugging, InuYasha crossed his arms and legs again and slumped. Having to sit here was becoming rather uncomfortable, that and having forty daiyoukai's staring at you.

"So where is your body?" The male from the cave asked. "I assume you left to find it, correct?"

"I..." InuYasha stayed silent, his body was through the well another whole different time from now. "I couldn't find it."

"I see." InuYasha glared at his otou as the daimyo-sama stood up and gestured his mate and son.

"It is rather strange..." InuYasha flicked his ears as the youkai's started to have their own conversations amongst each other. InuYasha was about to stand up to leave, but two golden eyes from his father stopped him cold.

"As for your inexperience living under the rule of a daimyo-sama, and your extensive mistrust to those fellow clan members around you. You InuYasha will be in charge of watching my son, Sesshomaru, until we either find the solution to your unfortunate situation or you learn how to be a proper Inu youkai under my leadership." Touga stated.

"WHAT!" InuYasha jumped up in horror. "Hell no!"

"Sit down you indecent fool." A male Inu youkai snapped.

"Is there a problem boy?" Touga narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his own temper from rising up.

"No, I can't..." InuYasha paled and took one glance at Sesshomaru and immediately fell on his tailbone, defeated. "Whatever."

"Then leave, your presence is no longer needed here." His father said loud and demanding. "My mate will retrieve you in the morning, now leave."

InuYasha was more then happy to leave and jerked his arm out of Trisnover's hold and sprinted out the room before anyone could stop him.

"Fuck!" InuYasha slammed his head against the wall, and punched it with his fist. Not only was he stuck here, in this body, in this castle, now he had to take care of ONII who was...

"Damn it all!" InuYasha sighed, how was he going to handle this? He couldn't even handle Shippo, how was he going to handle the cold, now bratty Sesshomaru?


	12. Scroll Twelve

**Scroll Twelve:**

The sun peaked through the covered windows, as a female figure walked gracefully through the long, dark hallway. There was no silence however; small snoring could be heard, and it was coming from the room the lady was walking towards.

InuYasha had had no sleep that night really. He had tossed and turned, half expecting someone to come in and slit his throat. Groggily, InuYasha opened his heavy eyelids to hear the swift "pitter-patter" of soft footsteps heading towards his room.

Thinking it was only Aisuru; InuYasha closed his eyes again to get more sleep. However, the footsteps stopped at his side, and he was swiftly kicked in the back.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open and he grasped his wound and growled. "Bitch..."

"I will not take insult from you; you are to watch my son. That is an order."

InuYasha jerked up to see a finely dressed female bitch. Blinking InuYasha recognized her by her attire and how she stayed by his father's side. This was Sesshomaru's mother.

She was intolerably cold, and InuYasha could see nothing could faze her in the least. She looked into his eyes and stared hard at him. InuYasha got the hint and slowly got up, rubbing the aching wound.

Getting dresses was once again, a challenge. InuYasha found his kimono nicely folded at the end of his futon and threw off his thin clothes. InuYasha struggled with the leg "stockings" but he managed to cuss at it enough to pull up and fit them nicely on his feet and upper legs.

Just as he was about to put on the top of his kimono, Aisuru came in. She frowned at him and shook her head.

"You have to take a bath first."

"What!" InuYasha spat, "I just took forever to put all this shit on!"

"Sesshomaru-sama will smell you, and so will the daimyo-sama. Do you want to be forced into a bath or will you do it on your own free will now?" Aisuru gave him a glare.

"Fuck this shit." InuYasha snapped.

"It looks like more than body needs to be washed." Aisuru hissed. InuYasha ignored her snarky comment and grabbed some of his bangs into a vice grip. He glared at the wooden floor, and started to tap his foot.

"Fine." InuYasha stood up and ripped the kimono top back off again and began the process of taking off the stockings he had just taken forever to put on. Aisuru closed her eyes and let a small relief sigh. Deciding not to waste any more time she prepared the bath bucket with hot water from the inside spring in the middle of the castle. Placing the soap and the towel to the side, she grimly started picking up the clothes that InuYasha had thrown hastily to the floor. She glanced at him to check if his bandage his was tightly bound and found herself staring at more than a bandage. He had taken his hakama off and was standing facing towards her. InuYasha's face went beat red, and he grabbed the hakama, covering himself.

"What the hell are you looking at!" InuYasha snapped. "Leave!"

"I AM." Aisuru felt her face go hot as she quickly departed the room, actually trying not laugh.

"Stupid bitch!" InuYasha yelled. His face was still hot, but he still managed to get across the room into the bath. It was quiet warm.

'Was she STARING at me?' InuYasha thought in horror. Knowing Kagome, she would have run the other direction in embarrassment of the sight, but that bitch was…

"Ugh, don't think about it." InuYasha told himself. "She was looking at the wall."

Trying to get his composure back together, InuYasha finished his bath and took the towel to dry his hair. Bathes were something his ear loathed; it was always a pain to avoid getting water in them.

InuYasha checked the bandages to find they were already dry and had fastened to his skin. Cocking an eyebrow, InuYasha shrugged and began the process of getting dress…all over _again_.

**(-)_(-)**

Walking with his arms in his sleeves, InuYasha glared down the busy hallway. The place was a bit more alive than the day before, and InuYasha still felt the odd looks coming from the youkai around him. He still wasn't used to it.

InuYasha looked up and tried to remember where he had followed Trisnover the day before. He arrived at the room where all the daiyoukai's had gathered, but the room now remained empty. A female disappeared around the corner and the hall was once again silent.

InuYasha leaned his back against the wall, and rubbed his arms up and down under his sleeves. He was lost again, and it really irked him. Groaning, InuYasha sat down, and crossed his arms in irritation.

Suddenly footsteps were heading his direction, causing InuYasha to perk his ear up. A male inu youkai in armor approached him, giving him a glancing eye he ushered InuYasha to follow him.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"You lost rouge?"

InuYasha hated to admit it…"Yes." He replied.

"Then come."

InuYasha reluctantly got up and followed the inu youkai from behind. Keeping his hands in his sleeves, InuYasha glanced at the walls, trying to memorize routes so he wouldn't get lost again. Certain cracks became markers, and a rug on the floor as they turned a corner became another one.

The inu youkai stopped and ushered InuYasha to a doorway with the flap hanging. InuYasha frowned at first, and then he realized this must be Sesshomaru's room. The hallway here was more lit and had more furnishings surround the doorway and the walls.

InuYasha approached the doorway when the inu youkai gripped his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Just warning you, he likes to throw things." The male whispered and then shoved InuYasha into the room without another word.

InuYasha blinked, but said nothing to the warning. Rubbing his shoulder, InuYasha felt irritated by the solider, but he was privately thankful for the heads up.

Looking around the room InuYasha quickly came down to conclusion on it, it was a complete and utter disaster. The drapes were torn and shredded, pulled and yanked from their hooks. Wooden toys were scatter all over the floor, the futon was partially upside down, clothes hung were they shouldn't be hung, and right in the middle was the mess of it all, little Sesshomaru. He was chewing on a wooden toy, snarling as he tried to rip it in half.

Sesshomaru stopped his murder on the thing and looked up at his so called "guest". InuYasha just wrinkled his nose and sat down, his back upright against a pillar.

"Get out!" InuYasha blinked in response to Sesshomaru's snarl, until something hard hit him right in the forehead.

"The hell…?" InuYasha snapped, grabbing his head.

"I said get out you jerk!" Sesshomaru stood up and growled. "Out, out, out!"

Before InuYasha really had a chance to verbally snap back, things started flying towards his direction.

"Shit! You brat!" InuYasha snarled. Ducking behind the pillar, InuYasha rubbed his shoulder. Toys and other objects hit the back of InuYasha's "shield" and a minute later they stopped. InuYasha dared a peek around his cover, and he saw Sesshomaru once again doing his best to murder that toy.

"Kami-sama, help me." InuYasha moaned as he sunk further behind the pillar. InuYasha glanced once more at Sesshomaru, and for a second, it reminded him of how he was a kid. Carefree and cheerful, confused on why all the adults did what they did. Sighing, InuYasha curled his arms around his knees and placed his chin on top of them.

"Die, Die, DIE!" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and gave Sesshomaru another glance. He was pounding the doll into the wooden floor as hard as he could. Shrugging, InuYasha turned back around and sighed.

"I HATE you!" InuYasha felt something go fly by his head, missing it by centimeters, and hitting the wall full force. The doll broke into four pieces and scattered. InuYasha let out a growl; he was not one to stand some brat throwing shit at him.

"Knock it off!" InuYasha yelled. Silence. He expected a rude comment back, however none came. InuYasha leaned out behind his shield and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring at the wall his face filled with pure hatred. InuYasha had no idea what his issue was, nor did he really care. Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru, always angry and cold.

"I wasn't talking to you jerk." Sesshomaru spat. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and glanced around the room.

"I'm the only one here brat," InuYasha snapped. "Unless you were talking to yourself, which is perfectly fine with me."

"Shut up!" Another item was sent flying in InuYasha's direction, but he ducked behind the pillar once more avoiding any injury. InuYasha let out a nasty sigh and slumped further down to the floor. Why had he been stuck with this? It wasn't his fault for not understanding how royals behaved!

Pulling himself up to an upright position, InuYasha pondered on how to get back to Kagome and the others. How did he get here first of all? When he was next to the well, no youkai had been sensed anywhere near him, and he could definitely sense no human spells being cast. It had been the well, there was no other explanation. The well dragged his own soul from his body, shot him back seven hundred years, and planted his soul in an inu youkai's body? It all sounded way too farfetched for InuYasha to even comprehend.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself forward, when he realized a shadow had fallen over him. He snapped his head around and for a moment, his brother towered over him, and then in a blink of an eye he shrank down and InuYasha once again faced his "older" brother.

Sesshomaru was indeed staring at him, and for a moment, InuYasha swore he saw curiosity in his brother's eyes. However that faded quickly and Sesshomaru's face was once again plastered in a scowl.

"Get out!" InuYasha brought his hand up as Sesshomaru's punch shot out and hit his forearm. With a snarl, InuYasha leaped onto the boy's body pinning his arms to the side. For a moment InuYasha felt a shot of adrenaline explode into his system literally begging him to slit Sesshomaru's throat then and there. But InuYasha felt that moment of hesitation which turned out to be a mistake. He felt his ponytail being yanked and his body torn off his brother's, and quickly and quietly yanked out of Sesshomaru's room.

InuYasha blinked and spun around, freeing his hair from the vice grip. The guard who had been outside Sesshomaru's door was staring at him, his gold eye piercing through him like a dagger. The inu youkai slide the door shut to Sesshomaru's room, and shook his head.

"What the hell were you thinking pup?"

"I'm not a damn pup!" InuYasha hissed.

"Look, I know you don't like the way he treats you, however he is the daimyo-sama' son. There is nothing we can do but to accept what Sesshomaru-sama throws at us and take it with stride." The guard said.

"Like hell." InuYasha muttered.

"If Touga-sama sees one bruise on his son, you won't have a head on your shoulders." The guard said with a stern voice. "I don't like the brat myself, but I deal with it. He will learn to be a good daimyo-sama eventually; right now he must go through the stage of growing up."

"He will never be good at anything." InuYasha growled.

"You see it that way now, but he will grow into a proud daiyoukai like his father. It just takes time." The guard turned to him. "Just deal with it...um…what was your name again?"

"InuYasha." InuYasha whispered. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking to this inu youkai do to the fact that even this guy didn't like Sesshomaru. Ever since he got here, everyone had disagreed with him. It felt strange to have someone agree with you in a place that resented you.

"InuYasha-kun, be the older one in the room." The guard gave him a sly smile. "Let Sesshomaru-sama exploit his temper, leave yours for the battlefield."

InuYasha had now gone silent listening to the guard's speech. Letting a small huff of air, InuYasha nodded slightly.

"Good." The guard turned and slid open the door. InuYasha's eyes widen to see that Sesshomaru had made even a bigger mess of his room. His futon was now flipped and InuYasha counted at least four more broken toys scattered on the floor. The guard shook his head.

"Better clean up his room."

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"The bitches aren't particularly interested in picking up after the young daimyo-sama. If you do, I think one of them might start admiring you." The guard laughed at his own joke.

"Ha, ha" InuYasha muttered half heartily, like he cared about some bitch falling for him. Grumbling, InuYasha once again entered Sesshomaru's domain, and the guard slid the door shut behind him.

Sesshomaru was in the corner, his bangs over his eyes. InuYasha just stared at him; it felt so strange to think he was standing over Sesshomaru. There was something about Sesshomaru now InuYasha felt was off, however he couldn't quiet place what it was. It felt like something was missing.

Grunting, InuYasha began picking up the mess Sesshomaru had made. InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru more often than once when doing the task. Sesshomaru was watching every move, but he didn't say anything until InuYasha had flipped over his futon and started to clear that area.

"Where is otou-sama?"

InuYasha snapped his head up upon hearing Sesshomaru speak.

"Don't know, don't particularly care." InuYasha puffed.

"I want _him_ doing this not _you_." Sesshomaru spat.

"Yea, you honestly think that moron would do this for you?" InuYasha glared. "How many times has he bit you, hue?"

"That's only for jerks like you who don't listen to him." Sesshomaru snapped. "I would do it to you too when I'm grown!"

"Over my dead body!" InuYasha snarled.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru snapped again. Apparently he still really isn't much of a talker.

Seeing that as an end to their argument, InuYasha kicked a few of the last remaining toys into a corner and went back behind his pillar and sat down. He heard shuffling and he glanced around to see Sesshomaru curling up in his futon with his back to him.

Sighing, InuYasha felt relieved that Sesshomaru had decided to fall asleep on his own. Closing his eyes, InuYasha leaned back on the pillar and looked up at the ceiling. One day down, a thousand more to go.


	13. Scroll Thirteen

**Scroll Thirteen:**

The next few days went about the same way. InuYasha woke up every morning to go babysit Sesshomaru in his room. Each day he pretty much had to doge thrown objects aimed at his direction and when Sesshomaru got tired and fell asleep, InuYasha was forced to pick up the mess in the room.

One of the lady inu youkai came in to help him one day, but when she saw that he had already finished, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, much to InuYasha's surprise, and left the room. InuYasha had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

Sesshomaru rarely spoke to him; he made many rude gestures though. Sticking out his tongue was Sesshomaru's favorite thing to do to InuYasha. InuYasha finally got so annoyed and threatened to rip the thing out his mouth if he did it again. Of course Sesshomaru didnt believe his threat because InuYasha couldnt do it, even if he wanted too.

The only time Sesshomaru left the room and InuYasha had time alone was when it was time to eat. InuYasha refused to join in on the feast, knowing what was being served. Aisuru came and checked on his wounds every once in a while. She kept his wound wrapped with a fresh new bandage every couple of hours keeping the wound free from any infection.

InuYasha now had recovered completely from the horrible fever, and fleas that he had experience in the woods. Except for that one wound on his side, InuYasha was back to normal. If being in this body was considered normal.

InuYasha spent most of his time thinking of ways on how he would be able to get back through the well. But he didnt know how he even got here, and the well wasnt working since it was filled with water. InuYasha felt stuck, and for the longest time since going on the quest of hunting the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, he was alone.

Neither Sesshomaru nor his father knew who he really was, or anyone in the castle. No one suspected that he was a hanyou son of the daimyo-sama that hadn't been born yet to be precise. InuYasha was starting to think of sinister thought's of how he had been conceived in the first place.

His father came off as a cold individual almost like the Sesshomaru InuYasha really knew. Though there were slight differences, InuYasha really was starting to think Myoga had been lying to him all this time about his father. This daiyoukai wasnt somebody that InuYasha would look up too, nor was he someone that InuYasha thought would fall in love with his human mother.

A small thought of his father raping his mother and giving him Tessaiga as an apologetic gift crossed his mind briefly, but InuYasha squashed it. No matter what his father was in InuYasha's eyes, that was the most absurd thought he could have thought of.

After long, Sesshomaru had enough of bugging InuYasha and just began to ignore him like he wasnt even there anymore. InuYasha watched Sesshomaru play with his toys, but most of time they were 'imitations' of killings or battles. When one of his toys 'died' Sesshomaru had this evil grin on his face and bit into the toy for good measure making sure the dead was completely dead.

InuYasha watched in silence, his annoying attitude had been muffled and all he could do was to stay silent. He rarely spoke with anyone anymore. Aisuru tried to speak to him a few times, but he gave her a sharp look of "I dont want to talk to you". She got the hint; however that didnt stop her from continuing to try. She tried to pry out of him who his parents were, how he become a rouge in the woods, and other things about who he was. InuYasha never gave her any answers to any of her pestering questions.

During the times when Sesshomaru was out with his mother, or when he was eating, InuYasha had finally decided to explore the castle instead of just moping in Sesshomaru's room. He was in there too much anyway. InuYasha found many interesting paintings hanging from the castle walls, but none that really made him give a second glance. The castle was a very elegant place, much of the wood had furnishings shined, and sometimes InuYasha wondered how many servants it took just to keep this place clean.

However his exploring had to end when he heard the feast had ended and raced back to Sesshomaru's room before he was caught in the wrong place. Guards saw him every time he did his exploring, but they gave him one glance and let the sight of their weapons do the rest. InuYasha never spoke to them and learned later it was better not to even look at them.

When InuYasha did leave Sesshomaru's room for the night, he headed to his room. The room he had been healed when he was brought back from the woods was only temporary. The room he had now was small and had no window. It got dark at night and InuYasha found sleeping to be near to impossible. He usually slept in the corner with his legs crossed and his hands at ready.

The only weapon InuYasha had was his claws. The only thing on him was his clothes. On some nights InuYasha was sure someone was going to come in and slit his throat when he wasn't paying attention, but nothing of that sort came. However one night he did fall into a deep sleep and woke up due to needing to go the bathroom. However when he tried to leave his room, he found the door locked, causing him to go into cussing rage. InuYasha pounded on the door for about ten minutes and tried to break it down to no avail and ended up pissing in the other corner of the room. He had to smell it for the rest of the night.

InuYasha finally came down to that he was actually a prisoner here. They locked his door at night, his room had no window, he was not allowed to leave Sesshomaru's room unless Sesshomaru wasnt there, and he was shoved aside in the hallways if he got into an older inu youkais way.

InuYasha's rage had been bottled up, and now the cork was getting ready to explode out. He decided to let his anger out in small ways, like refusing to take a bath every day in the small bath that was provided in his room. When Sesshomaru finally complained that InuYasha started to stink up his room (InuYasha had only not taking a bath for three days) he was hauled off to the springs and literally thrown in, clothes and all.

One day InuYasha refused to leave his room at all that morning and was literally dragged by the hair by Trisnover and two other guards and thrown into Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru seemed to think that had been funny. He laughed at InuYashas clumsy landing, and InuYasha snapped.

InuYasha charged at Sesshomaru swinging his claws, only landing a small scratch on the inu youkai boys arm. The guards hadn't left so when they heard the daimyo-sama's son squeal of terror, they rushed in and gave InuYasha the beating that he hadnt had since he was a young pup running in the woods. He tried to put up a fight, managing to snag one of the guards mouth with one of his claws and ripping the skin down to his chin. However InuYasha was outnumbered three to one and quickly succumbed to the beating.

Unfortunately, the beating took a toll on InuYasha and he was forced back into nursing care. Trisnover had to watch Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. Aisuru and her father took care of InuYashas many cuts and bruises and made sure his wound on his side hadnt been aggravated in the assault. It had been and they had to put pressure and some liquids for it to stop bleeding. Re-bandaged and with a huge headache, InuYasha was half pulled, half dragged back to his room by an unruly guard who didnt even look him in the eye.

Aisuru had kept her distance behind them, but as the guard shoved InuYasha in his room, she quickly followed suit as the door was shut behind her.

InuYasha clumsy dragged himself onto the futon and closed his eyes. He was beyond pissed, he was furious, but there was nothing he could do. Clenching his jaw, all InuYasha could think about was slitting someones throat and not giving a shit as the chocked and bleed to death at his feet. His eyes still closed, he thought about Kagome and pictured her face. The sight of her face calmed his nerves and made his breathing become steadier.

InuYasha felt feminine hands come on his body readjusting the bandages around his waist. InuYasha opened one eye to see Aisuru calmly fixing the bandages that the guard had loosened when he dragged InuYasha back into his room. For a moment InuYasha didnt feel any resentment towards her as she did her work. He was almost glad she was there.

InuYasha opened his eyes again to see Aisuru began to pack her belongings up and start to stand up. InuYashas hand lashed out and grasped hers causing her to halt in her rising off the floor.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Can you stay a little longer?"

The question hung thick in the air, and InuYasha half wished she would say no and leave. He didnt deserve her pity. It had been a last resort for his brain to make a friend in the situation he was in.

"If thats what you want." Aisuru answered him.

"Yeah..." InuYasha could hear a bit of sarcasm off the tip of his tongue as he let the one word slide. Aisuru slowly sat back down next to him and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

InuYasha closed his eyes again and let out a deep sigh. Sleep started to fade in and as consciousness started to leak away from InuYasha, he swore he felt a hand on one of his dog ears and gave it a gentle rub.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha awoke, alone and a bit uncoordinated. Rolling off the futon, InuYasha gave a big yawn and stretched his aching muscles.

"Ouch! Shit!" InuYasha grabbed his side and rubbed it. That stupid wound had pulled just a tad when he had stretched causing it to shoot a load full of pain up his spine. Rubbing his side and cursing, InuYasha stood and began to brush off. Sighing, InuYasha began his routine of undressing from the simple kimono for sleeping and quickly took his bath. His clothes and fresh kimono was already folded and in the corner waiting for him.

Once dressed, InuYasha put on the chest plate, which to him was always a hassle, but the purpose of it was to protect his wound on his side. It was that that had probably saved the wound from serious harm from his beating. Even though InuYasha had put the chest plate on many times before, he always had trouble. However, since he hadnt been eating anything the chest plate had begun to easily slide onto to his stomach and chest.

InuYasha had been fighting hunger for the past week now and it was starting to become unbearable. Sesshomaru always heard his stomach growl and laughed about it since InuYasha was choosing to starve himself. In fact, InuYasha was choosing to starve himself, he refused to eat...human.

InuYasha felt stomach bile come up his throat just thinking about it. Shaking such thoughts away, InuYasha finished dressing. Tying his hair up had not been something InuYasha was found of because it bugged his ears since the hair was tight when bound. In some ways though it kept his hair from getting in the way, but it also left the back of neck open, and InuYasha felt a bit naked there since his mane was up.

The boots were the worse though. InuYasha just loathed wearing anything on his feet, but he couldnt go around the castle barefoot. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

Finally finishing up dressing, InuYasha slowly sat back down on the futon and waited. After yesterdays incident with Sesshomaru, InuYasha doubted he was going anywhere near the brat again anytime soon.

InuYasha could sense that the door was locked, so he waited. And eventually someone did come in...Trisnover.

InuYasha gave his best scowl and stood up. Trisnover didnt say a word and walked back out indicating he wanted InuYasha to follow him. InuYasha did, trying his best not to look defensive. Two guards were at post next to his door and he gave them a glance as he went down the hallway.

"The daimyo-sama would like to speak to you." Trisnover said. InuYasha bristled with fear; he didnt want to talk to his father.

Doing his best to act clam InuYasha muttered in reply, "Sure."

Turning a few more corners and going down long hallways, they came up to heavily guarded room. Trisnover nodded his head for InuYasha to enter and turned away going on to other business. InuYasha stared at the door feeling his gut drop to his feet. He was afraid, and this time he wouldnt deny it.

Dusting off his musings as best he could, InuYasha opened the door and entered the room.

Touga sat there, seemly doing paperwork and not even noticing InuYasha as he entered the room. InuYasha frowned at the way his father since he didnt look presentable. He sat there without his armor and his kimono loosely opened and bags were slightly under his eyes. He looked at the scrolls in front of him with anger and annoyance and let out a large sigh. He finally took a sniff and looked up at InuYasha. InuYasha felt his ears shoot back on the top of his head once he knew he was being looked at.

There was nothing said for a while, just a lot of staring. Finally the daimyo-sama got up and rolled his shoulder and turned his back. InuYasha frowned deepened, if he wanted to talk why wasnt he talking?

"You attacked my son I hear."

InuYasha flinched as such accusing words were sent his direction. Im your son too, InuYasha thought to himself. InuYasha glared at his father and challenged him from where he stood; he wasnt going to go without a fight.

"A brat like that deserves punishment sometimes." InuYasha spat. He was kind of thinking of Shippo when he said it.

Expecting some sort of pain to come to him, InuYasha shut his eyes and waited. However when nothing happened, InuYasha opened his eyes to see the daimyo-sama giving him quiet the particular look.

"Interesting." Touga muttered, but still audible by InuYasha. "And has punishment ever taught you a lesson?"

InuYasha bristled with rage. "Are you saying that I'm the same?"

"Yes, thats exactly what Im saying." His father answered. Tougas eyes narrowed and he stood up straighter to where he was at least a half a foot taller than InuYasha. InuYasha felt his hair rise on the back of his neck; he really didnt want to pick a physical fight with his father again.

"No one gave me respect, so I give no one else any in return." InuYasha scowled, trying to keep his voice strong.

"Is that the truth?" The daimyo-sama asked.

"Why would I lie?" InuYasha growled. His father turned away and ran a hand through his silver hair. InuYasha noticed his hair wasnt tied in the ponytail it was usually in.

InuYasha now wished he could explain everything; he hated holding the entire truth back. Of course the statement he had said about respect wasnt a lie. As a hanyou and an outcast, no human and youkai respected him, so he never respected anyone in return. Until Kikyo and the start of the Shikon no Tama hunt, he had never respected or trusted anyone.

"You respect no one?" The question came with a hint of a dip, meaning InuYasha knew his father had hinted that InuYasha wasnt telling the whole truth. InuYasha did respect his friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango...but who were they to his father? No one, their great grandparents weren't even born yet.

"No one that has any meaning to you." InuYasha snorted.

"I think that respect is what is missing from you." InuYasha frowned; he didnt know if that had been an insult or a guilt trip. "You show hate to everyone in this castle because YOU dont trust them. What about you, you think that they trust YOU?" Touga stood taller and closed his distance between him and InuYasha. InuYasha took a step back, he didnt like where his fathers tone of voice was going.

"You are in my beta's body, a good solider too, and you think we have to give you respect?" InuYasha flinched again as the word respect came spatting out in his direction. "I think youre no better than my son."

InuYasha bristled even further and opened his mouth to snap back, but the icy glare of his father caught his voice in his throat.

"Respect has to be earned, its not given, and you rouge have not yet earned your respect."

InuYasha felt like those words were worse than a punch to the jawline, but he wasnt going to let irrational emotions control him. Not now.

"Do you wish to know how you can earn it?" Touga asked.

"I already..."

"Don't interrupt me." The daimyo-samas icy voice cut InuYashas voice in half. "You will earn respect only when you teach my son how to be respectful."

"What?" InuYasha bellowed, "You're his father, thats your damn job!"

"Excuse me?" The daimyo-sama growled. InuYasha flinched. "I do not tolerate such tirade language in here, understand boy?"

InuYasha stayed silent, why did he have to put up with this shit? He looked up and muttered. "How am I going to get your _son _to listen to me?"

"Respect him." Touga answered quite quickly. "If you dont he will never live up to anyone." Already did, InuYasha thought.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" InuYasha asked, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Teach him what he needs to know." His father answered as he sat back down at his desk and started to write back in his scrolls. "Teach him to be a noble Inu Youkai; he will be the daimyo-sama of the Western Lands when I pass on." Touga said. "That is all, you're dismissed."


	14. Scroll Fourteen

**Scroll Fourteen:**

All InuYasha could do was reframe himself from complaining and acting childish. That was simple wasn't it? Not for InuYasha it wasn't. He was used to speaking his mind and doing things his way, and when he didn't get his way, InuYasha was notorious for throwing the biggest argument one could be in. InuYasha wasn't used to being told how to live his life nor was he used to being so forced to do so.

InuYasha felt like his spirit had been caged and he was furious about it. He had no power to set it free anymore and it made him all the more tense and aggravated.

Aisuru had come once a day to give him fresh bandages for his side wound and hadn't said really a word to him but, "Keep your wound clean," and "Be careful about throwing your body around."

It wasn't like InuYasha was really doing those things anyway. All he was really doing was dodging a toy thrown at him by Sesshomaru or moving to avoid collision in the castle's hallways with another inu youkai.

InuYasha now sat in his room, a week after the confrontation with his otou-sama. InuYasha couldn't help but wonder how his otou-sama was so great when he acted just like Sesshomaru. Cold and uncaring, how could someone like that fall in love with his human mother? Why would he? How could he? It was almost as if trying to get Sesshomaru to fall in love with someone like Kagome. It was ridiculous.

Somehow, InuYasha should have known this though. His father was not going to be a kind and caring person if he was the daimyo-sama of a large group of inu youkai. And no way was Sesshomaru's behavior based on treatment from his parents; he was copying the current behavior of their father.

It made InuYasha's skin crawl just thinking about it. He tapped his knee with his claw and stared up at the dark ceiling. He could go out now; the door to his room was no longer barged shut, but he still didn't like roaming the castle alone. One, he was afraid of getting lost again, and two, he didn't like going around it in at night.

Slowly slipping into his futon, InuYasha covered his body with a thick blanket and closed his eyes. Respect, hue? When was he ever given respect from Sesshomaru? Oh right, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. InuYasha grumbled and turned over hoping to get some sleep for the night.

**(-)_(-)**

Waking up was hard. InuYasha was hoping that all had been a nightmare and the Kagome or one of his friends was shaking him awake. Neither happened. He woke up on the wooden floor on top of his futon and grumbled. The sound of Kagome's voice had disappeared the moment the sun hit his eyes and the warm feeling of the dream was replaced with a small throbbing of the wound on InuYasha's side.

Groaning, InuYasha rolled over to the side that wasn't injured and blew out some air flipping his bangs up. His ears flickered for the sound of someone approaching his room. No one around and for once InuYasha was glad.

InuYasha could hear birds chirping outside his window and flattened his ears. The was no longer going to be any more sleep for the time being so InuYasha slowly rolled out of bed and propped himself up. Doing his best to not yank the wound, he stretched and stood up tossing the top of his kimono in the corner of the room.

Glaring at the folded clothes on the side of his bed InuYasha sighed and started to get dressed. He had just finished placing the armored chest plate that covered and protected his wound when Aisuru came in.

"Oh, I see you have dressed without help this time."

"Keh, thanks a lot bitch. Didn't really want your input." InuYasha snapped.

Aisuru gave him a dirty look, but kept her mouth shut about his rude comment. Placing her supplies on the floor, she began poured some liquid into a small bowl and handed it to him.

"Here, it contains some herbal remedies. It should help numb some of the pain."

InuYasha reluctantly took the herbal liquid and swallowed it down in one gulp. It tasted nasty, causing InuYasha to make an awful face but it went down. InuYasha hoped it would stay down in his empty stomach. His stomach gave a growl as the liquid went through down his throat.

"Keh, that was awful." InuYasha spat.

"Herbs usually don't taste very good." Aisuru replied, "But they do the job."

"Yeah, they better." InuYasha muttered.

"Is your wound giving you any more trouble?" Aisuru asked.

"No." InuYasha glared.

"Alright, I suppose your heading to Sesshomaru-sama's room?" Aisuru stood up and began collecting her supplies.

"Yeah, unfortunately against my will." InuYasha snapped. Standing up, InuYasha wiped his mouth and slid the door open and marched to Sesshomaru's room. He glanced behind him seeing Aisuru leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sighing, InuYasha licked his chops as the horrible after taste of the herbs filled his mouth again. 'Oh, what I would do to eat a rabbit' InuYasha though.

Knowing the way to Sesshomaru's room by memory, InuYasha slid the door open and glanced at his onii. Sesshomaru was still sleeping on his futon, and that his room was still clean from the inu youkai bitch's that clean it up every night, indicated he hadn't stirred this morning.

InuYasha sat down and put his back to his pillar and leaned back and closed his eyes. Knowing his peace would be broken any minute now; InuYasha savored the time by himself and thought of ways to get home. None had been coming to mind and it pained him.

He missed Kagome more than anything; her whining, her eyes, her "osuwari's", and her voice. He missed the houshi's perverted jokes and his attempts at grouping poor Sango and seeing her giving the slaps he rightfully deserved. And Shippo, he missed ponding the little brats head.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room!"

InuYasha was so unfocused he didn't have time to dodge the flying toy and it hit him square in the head.

"Ouch, fucking brat!" InuYasha hissed. He turned away and rubbed his temple. "What the hell do you think I'm doing in your room!"

"You came early!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Keh, so what." InuYasha spat. "Maybe then I can leave early."

"I hope otou-sama guts you one day." Sesshomaru growled. InuYasha tried not to flinch at that comment.

"And I hope you die and end your pathetic life." InuYasha muttered.

"I heard that!" Another toy came flying his direction, but InuYasha was well prepared for it this time and ducked around the pillar letting it slam onto the concreted wall. InuYasha didn't want to be here. He had had enough.

"I'm leaving." InuYasha snapped, and stood up and marched towards the sliding door.

"Wait! You can't leave!" Sesshomaru yelled. "My otou-sama ordered you to stay here and watch me!"

'Self-centered brat.' InuYasha thought. Ignoring Sesshomaru's comment, InuYasha marched out of the room and headed to where ever his feet were taking him. What InuYasha didn't expect was the small 'pit pat' of feet following closely behind him.

InuYasha glanced back and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up at InuYasha and gave him a snarl showing one of his fangs. InuYasha turned back around and continued to walk forward. Crossing his arms in his sleeves InuYasha glanced back at Sesshomaru again. He was still following him with the biggest pout he could manage on his face.

InuYasha managed not to roll his eyes at Sesshomaru's 'stunning' display of displeasure. Walking on, InuYasha could feel his gut squirm uncomfortably; he was hungry again. The herbs he had swallowed that morning had taken affect to his wound; he could barely feel any pain at all.

Suddenly InuYasha caught scent of rabbit, and his mouth began watering. Stopping to catch the scent, Sesshomaru hadn't realized InuYasha had stopped and ran right into his leg.

"Ouch!" Sesshomaru snapped, falling onto the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

"Zip it brat." InuYasha snarled. Sniffing, InuYasha began to walk around the halls following the scent of the desired creature that had his stomach tossing and turning with joy.

Turning the corner, InuYasha found what he had missed. A small courtyard lay in the middle of the castle's grounds, and it was thriving with rabbits.

Without thinking, InuYasha jumped out into the grass snatching two rabbits by their hind legs before they could even comprehend what snatched them up. With a flick of his claw, he slit their throats.

"Where not supposed to be out here."

InuYasha stopped preparing his meal and glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Why?"

"Otou-sama said no one was allowed in the courtyard." Sesshomaru stared at him. InuYasha frowned; his onii's face showed fear which made him pause and flicked his ears towards his surroundings. Nothing was indicating a threat, but InuYasha suddenly felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut that wasn't caused by hunger.

"Fine. I got my meal, let's go." InuYasha marched out of the courtyard and back into the hallway of the castle. Sesshomaru followed him without saying a word.

InuYasha headed back towards his room and began to make a fire in the pit that was located in the center of the room. Sesshomaru sat down and watched him. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru and threw a rabbit at him.

"Here, make yourself useful brat." InuYasha grunted. He slit the back of the rabbit's neck and began peeling away the fur. Once that was done, InuYasha ripped the rabbit in half and removed the head, tossing it out his dark window. All the time Sesshomaru just stared down at the dead rabbit at his feet.

"You eat this?" The daimyo-sama's son asked.

InuYasha glanced up and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah I do. I prefer this over the shit you eat."

Sesshomaru snarled. "I see you like humans."

"And I know for a fact that you don't. But, I never pictured you EATING them Sesshomaru!" InuYasha bellowed. Sesshomaru was taken back, and for a moment there was silence. InuYasha grumbled and turned away from his brother.

"Why wouldn't I eat human?"

InuYasha snapped the rabbit leg in half he was holding and glared at Sesshomaru. "HUMANS ARE NOT FOOD!" He yelled.

Standing up he swung the rabbit over the fire in the pit and began cooking. Trying not to glare at Sesshomaru, he rotated the rabbit around to make sure that it was being cooked thoroughly. Silence still echoed the room as the crackling of the fire cooked the meat.

Sesshomaru turned to his dead rabbit and lifted it up. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Skin it first." InuYasha mumbled. "Then take its head off since that part of its body really isn't edible."

Sesshomaru stared at the rabbit and sniffed it. Holding it up by the ears he started to swing his claws and began to shred it.

"No you idiot!" InuYasha snarled grabbing Sesshomaru by his wrist. "You don't cut it up into a thousand pieces!"

"Then how the hell do you do it!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Cut the back of the neck completely and then pull the skin over its head, it should come off in one single pelt." InuYasha said.

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the hallway and the noises of many inu youkai's conversations drifted into the room.

"Dinner!" Sesshomaru yelled happily and ran out of InuYasha's room.

InuYasha watched him go in a mix of horror and disgust. Snarling he grabbed the half shredded rabbit and threw it out the window cussing up a storm.

Carefully pulling the cooked rabbit over the fire down; InuYasha happily dug in. At least now when everyone else was having their 'dinner', InuYasha was having his too. And now, he knew where to get his food supply from.

InuYasha stared out the window and grumbled. Respect, it still hasn't worked.


End file.
